Shots
by dragonryder622
Summary: Collection of one-shots from Derek and Stiles' ever changing relationship.
1. You Need To Stop

**So, hey all. This is one of those collections of one-shots which have become so popular. Obviously it's Sterek….durh. **

**This one is set BEFORE they get together. I'll try to put them in a slightly chronological order, but if they're off I never said that the time was exact so…..**

**And uh second thing, this is the first yaoi I have EVER posted. Ever. So if it sucks epically please don't rape me via reviews. Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Stiles' blue Jeep pulled up in front of the half burned down Hale house. The werewolf who he'd come to be sorta-kinda friend with sat on the porch, twirling his phone in his hands with a distant look in his eyes.<p>

He glanced up at the human, who had started to walk towards him and sighed saying,

"What do _you_ want?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders, expecting that reaction from the wolf. He shoved his hands in his pockets and said,

"I don't want anything. It's just that I know what day it is." Derek narrowed his eyes before spitting out,

"Well, I bet your father is really proud Stilinski. You finally learned your days of the week." The human sighed, not willing to let the wolf's jabs affect him as he said,

"No sour wolf. I know what _day_ it is." He shot a look to the ruins of Derek's house as he said this. The werewolf growled and his eyes flashed blue menacingly as he said,

"You had better watch where you're going with this Stilinski. I don't want to be even more wanted then I already am if your remains show up on your father's doorstep." Stiles rolled his eyes and said angrily,

"You know, that whole thing is getting really annoying, and you should probably stop with it." Derek snarled and stood quickly, stalking over to the human and grabbing the front of his shirt. Getting in Stiles' face the werewolf replied viciously,

"What the hell are you talking about now Stiles? What should I stop?" Stiles was usually very mild mannered, what with his easy going humor, and laid back sense of being, but right now Derek could've mistaken him for an angry werewolf if he didn't know better.

The teen's eyes darkened as he shoved Derek away and shouted,

"You should stop acting like you're the only person who's ever lost someone! Because it's honestly starting to piss me off more than usual. You know what, screw you. I came here to try and make you feel a little bit better. Maybe give you someone to talk to about the whole thing. But now? Now I'm gonna leave, 'cause you're being a total asshat." He was breathing heavily out his nose as he stomped away leaving the werewolf wondering,

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Sterekstereksterek:]**

Stiles was sitting on his bed cross-legged, leather bound photo album in his lap. His eyes were filmed over with unshed tears as he flipped the pages. He didn't look up when his window opened and a dark figure slipped inside.

Pushing the cuff of his shirt against his eyes he looked up and said thickly,

"What do you want?" The wolf stared him down for a moment before moving to sit in the chair at Stiles' desk. He wheeled it forward before snatching the photo album out of the teen's hands, ignoring his sound of protest.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the pictures. A tall, thin woman with dark blonde hair and copper brown eyes was swinging a toddle around. In one picture there was a man, who Derek recognized as the Sheriff; younger, and happier, but the Sheriff.

He looked up and saw that Stiles had pulled his knees to his chest and was purposefully avoiding the wolf's eyes. Looking from the woman and the little boy to the teenager sitting across from him the wolf put two and two together before saying,

"Your mom?" The teen nodded and Derek looked down again, seeing the happy smile that graced the toddler-Stiles' face. It wasn't like the ones that sometimes shone through now. Even when the teen was cracking jokes and laughing Derek could tell it was a falsified account.

Flipping the pages again he could see a picture of the woman, his mother, and Stiles. Stiles couldn't have been older than ten, with his mom crouched down next to him smiling. Stiles' knee was bouncing rapidly and he finally stood saying,

"Okay, give it. You're finished." But Derek wasn't finished. He simply held a hand out and pressed against Stiles' chest, effectively stopping his movement as he flipped to the very back of the album.

Taped to the back cover was a letter. On the cover, in neat print was, _"Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski". _Derek's eyebrows quirked up as he opened the flap and pulled a piece of well-worn paper out of the envelope.

When Stiles' saw that the werewolf had the letter he growled authentically enough that if Derek hadn't known better he would've thought he was a _real_ wolf. Grabbing for it he snarled,

"Give that back! You don't need to read that Derek!" But the werewolf did. He read the letter in his head, still holding Stiles away with his hand.

"_My dearest Stiles,_

_I know you're not old enough to understand it now, but one day you will be. It kills me, no pun intended, that I won't be around to see you grow up anymore. These years with you and your father have been the best years I could've ever hoped to share with anyone._

_I want you to listen him, because this is just as hard for him as it will be for you. And I want you to support and love him, just like I know he will support and love you. As I lay here in the hospital, watching you sit out in the waiting room playing with Scott I can't help but wonder who you'll be when I'm gone. _

_I just want you to remember one thing my little Genim; I love you. And no matter if I'm in this life or the next I will always be there for you. Promise._

_Your mother, _

_Emma Lynn Stilinski _

Derek dropped the paper, and before it could hit the ground Stiles had grabbed it, folding it tenderly and holding it to his chest. Blinking back tears he said,

"You done now? I mean, you've taken defacing my personal space to a completely new level. Congratulations Derek, you've made me-" The teen's words were stopped by a bone crushing force constricting around his torso. Trying to gasp in a breath Stiles tried to wrap his head around the fact that the werewolf's arms were wrapped around _him_.

His nose was buried in the fabric that covered Derek's chest and the scent he inhaled instantly calmed the teen and made him feel comfortable. The smell of wood smoke, and sandalwood flooded his nose and Stiles unconsciously inhaled deeper to get in more of the intoxicating scent.

As quickly as it happened it was over, with Derek back in the swiveling chair and Stiles standing in the middle of his room alone, letter still crumpled to his chest. Derek had pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took a worn piece of paper of the side compartment.

He held it out silently and Stiles took it, gently unfolding the paper and almost dropping it when he realized what it was. A picture of Derek's family. It was old, Stiles could tell that much, and Derek looked to be about his age in it. He was smiling. A true smile, not one of those fake smirks he usually gave when something went his way.

His eyes traced over the photo, taking in everything that he saw. From the elder couple in the center to the other adults and children crowded around them. He looked over at the werewolf and said,

"Why are you showing me this?" Th7 wolf looked up from his hands and said,

"Because I kinda shoved my way in your business. I figured it was only fair to let you see some of mine." Stiles watched the werewolf cautiously before saying,

"Okay, you're being ridiculously calm and surprisingly…._nice_. Are you going to rip my throat out while I'm sleeping tonight or something?" Derek raised an eyebrow and scoffed saying,

"Stiles, if I wanted to kill you, and yes the thought has crossed my mind more than a few times if I'm being completely honest, then I would have done it already." The teen's heartbeat sped when the werewolf said his name and he said,

"Okay, don't go all mushy on me. People will start questioning your reputation or something if you do." Derek simply smirked and walked over to the window, sliding it open and putting a foot out of it.

He froze for a moment before turning his head and saying quietly,

"How did she die?" Stiles looked down and mumbled,

"Cancer. I was only 8." Derek nodded and said softly,

"You were too young." With that he dropped from the window and Stiles felt his heart clench as he heard the soft _thump_ that signaled the wolf's return to the ground. Blinking softly for a second he ran to the window and flung it open saying,

"Thanks Derek. Thanks." Thinking he heard a soft chuckle come from the woods adjacent from his window he smirked and closed his window slightly, sighing when he folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

Sitting on his bed with the album he realized that the wolf's picture was still closed in his fist. With a soft smile he clipped it into any empty holder next to a picture of him and his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cute Sterek friendly bonding! The next one should be the one when they get together…but idk maybe I'll do another friend one. <strong>

**And feel free to leave me suggestions for one-shots. I've got a few more ideas, but after that I'm blank. So leave me a review, or shoot me a PM. Whatever, I don't really care!**

**Reviews=LOVE  
>~Shannon<strong>

**xoxo**

.


	2. Not A Date

**Wow, I love you all. You're fairly amazing, and I loved all the reviews I've gotten so far, as well as the favorites and story alerts. **

**I hope you like this. And by popular demand this is another friend one before they get together. 'Cause I think it's cute and junk. **

* * *

><p><em>"Not a Date" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was sitting at his computer desk on a Friday night, wondering why he was still friends with Scott. The guy was a complete pain in his ass, what with the whole werewolf thing as well as the whole, "I'm going to ignore my best friend of 16 years for a girl I met two months ago" thing.<p>

They had made _plans_. Concrete plan to go to the movies that night, because Stiles really wanted to see _Don't Be Afraid of the Dark_. Scott agreed, wanting to spend some time with his best friend.

But Allison wanted Scott to come over her house and hang out with her, so surprise, surprise Stiles was left alone; _again_.

He had already thrown his car keys on his desk and resigned himself to a night of cold pizza, mindless internet surfing, and wallowing in pity at having a shitty best friend.

He had just logged onto Facebook when his window slid open. Knowing that only one of two people could manage to scale the side of his house and then open the window, and Scott was at his girlfriend's Stiles said,

"Hey Derek." He heard the wolf freeze before saying,

"How'd you know it was me?" Without turning Stiles continued,

"Well, only three people that I know of can climb up the side of my house. You, the Alpha, and Scott. Scott's with Allison, so it was either you or the Alpha. And if it was the Alpha then I'd probably be dead already." The wolf sighed before saying,

"Why is Scott with Allison? I thought you two had plans to see a movie or something?" Stiles scoffed before turning and saying,

"Yeah, well Scott is a shitty best friend, who doesn't care that we made plans. He's trying to get into Allison's pants, you know that. He ditched me." Derek raised an eyebrow before replying,

"He doesn't appreciate you. He's a pup who doesn't understand the importance of pack yet. He would do good to start learning though." Nodding Stiles said,

"Yeah, I got that. I'd go by myself, but a) it's a scary movie, and b) I'd probably look like a total loser in there by myself." Derek chuckled, but fell silent before he said,

"Put some shoes on. We'll go. What are we seeing?" Stiles' mouth fell open at the wolf for a moment before he said,

"Are you serious? You're going to take me to the movies?" Derek shrugged before saying,

"What else were you planning on doing?" Stiles shrugged before reaching for his shoes and slipping them on. By the time he finished Derek said,

"We're taking your Jeep. My car is too recognizable." Stiles nodded and started down the stairs, Derek following him closely. When they got downstairs Stiles wrote a quick note for his dad and stuck it to the refrigerator.

He walked out to the Jeep, reaching into his pocket for his keys, only to find that Derek had taken them and was sitting in the driver's seat. Stiles shook his head angrily and said,

"Uh huh. No. No one drives Ruthie except for me. Get out." The werewolf simply gave Stiles a 'bitch please' look and Stiles walked, crestfallen, to the passenger's side.

Derek was, even though Stiles would never admit it to anyone, a fairly good driver. Ruthie was still in one piece when they get to the movies at least.

When Stiles reached into his pocket for his wallet to buy his ticket Derek just shook his head and pulled out a wad of cash, paying for both the tickets together. Stiles just mumbled,

"Thanks." Knowing that the werewolf heard him. When Stiles wanted popcorn Derek rolled his eyes but acquiesced and handed him a twenty. As they took their seats Stiles looked around and saw mostly couples in the theater with arms slung around one another.

To be completely honest Stiles wouldn't have minded if Derek put his arm-WAIT, WHAT! His eyes snapped open as he thought of just how weird it must've looked.

Derek paid for his ticket, Derek paid for his popcorn. And Derek was stretching, and holy shit, that was Derek's arm around Stiles' shoulders. The wolf must've heard the teen's heartbeat speed, because Stiles heard and felt the wolf's deep chuckle.

The movie was scary as shit and after a little while Stiles was glad that Derek's arm was draped over his shoulders. It was warm and a comforting weight. It also wafted Derek's scent over him, which in and of itself comforted Stiles for some reason.

After the movie let out Derek and Stiles were standing in the lobby, Stiles on his phone trying to get in touch with Scott but having no such luck. After he shut his phone and slipped it in his pocket he turned to Derek and said,

"He's not answering. Probably sucking face with Allison or something. Looks like you're stuck with me for along longer." Derek made a face, and as he said,

"Whatever let's just go home." A group of girls passed by them. When they saw Derek wrap his hand around Stiles arm and start to pull him toward the car one of them squealed,

"Oh! Look you guys, they're sooooo cute together!" They all cooed and giggled and Stiles could see Derek's face flush a light pink as he all but dragged the teen out of the theater.

The drive home was silent except for Stiles cracking his knuckles on and off. It was a nervous habit he had picked up. Before they got to his street he turned to the wolf and said,

"Hey Derek." The werewolf simply nodded and Stiles continued,

"That wasn't a….well I mean we didn't just go on a-" Derek threw the car in park in Stiles driveway as he turned and snarled,

"You had better not even be _thinking_ the d-word. Because it wasn't." Stiles clamped his mouth shut and nodded slowly saying,

"Well, uh, thanks for the movies. And popcorn. I guess, I'll uh, see you around or something?" The wolf grunted and opened his door, starting off towards the woods. Stiles smirked as he went inside, seeing the note he left his father untouched and bringing it up to his room with him.

Stripping his shirt off he fell into bed and folded his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Feeling the ticket stub in his pocket he pulled it out and twirled it around saying softly,

"That was _definitely_ a date."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness to the max. lol. And I love all the reviews I've gotten so far. They make me smile and blush, 'cause you're all amazing! <strong>

**I'm not sure, but I'm thinking about another friend fic before they get together…not sure….tell me what you guys want and/or think and I'll take it into consideration!**

**Reviews=LOVE  
>~Shannon<br>xoxo**


	3. Protector

**So, Sterek shot #3. All I have to say is that you guys are all completely and utterly amazing. Seriously, I LIVE for reviews, and you guys don't leave me hanging! **

**This is another friend fic as per popular demand, and I'm hoping everyone likes it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Protector" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles wasn't really sure what compelled him to take walk in the woods when the full moon was so close. Probably it had something to do with the fact that Scott and him had a giant fall out when he told Scott about the movies with Derek.<p>

Scott was still expecting Stiles to want to go to the movies with him after he ditched him to hang out with Allison. And Stiles did not hop on that bandwagon. He told Scott about Derek and Scott got really pissed and ran off.

Stiles still cared about his best friend, no matter how big a douche he was currently being, and went after him. So he ended up walking in the woods, calling Scott's name. Eventually he just started walking around.

He tried to watch the trail, but the nearly full moon didn't provide as much light as he had hoped. He foot caught on a root, or a rock and it sent him sprawling to the ground, scraping his hands on the way.

Groaning he pulled himself up a little bit and saw a dark outline about 15 feet away from him. It looked like a man, but its eyes were the only recognizable feature; they were a glowing ice blue. Gulping lightly Stiles called,

"Derek? Is that you?" The low growl that came from the figure was all the answer Stiles needed. Picking himself up he thought,

_I should probably start running now._

As if it heard him the strange werewolf crouched, getting into an attacking stance, and another growl confirmed it. Stiles turned and sprinted deeper into the woods, dodging trees and keeping an ear open.

As he ran he silently was thanking Coach in his head for making him run laps all the time. Sure, they sucked, but now, with a hostile werewolf chasing him they seemed like some good practice.

He could hear the wolf snarling and growling a little bit too close for comfort behind him, which made him try to run even faster.

Suddenly the growls faded and Stiles turned slightly as he ran only to see nothing. He slowed only slightly, but when he did he felt talons rip through his shirt, slashing at his chest and ripping the delicate skin open.

He cried out in pain and tripped, stumbling to the ground.

Flipping over he tried to crawl away, but a fallen tree blocked his path, and he had neither the strength nor the will-power to make it over the log. Leaning against the log, holding his bleeding chest he looked over at the werewolf, who was stalking closer with every passing second. It held a very smug look, as if it knew Stiles was completely helpless, and that it had won.

Stiles simply closed his eyes and let his head fall back, waiting for the ordeal to be over. The wolf snarled, but then Stiles heard something else. Another growl, but deeper and more familiar.

Opening his eyes he saw another dark shape crouched in front of him, leather jacket and all. Derek. Even without seeing his front Stiles knew Derek was wolfed out.

His stance in front of the teen was distinctly protective, and the other wolf snarled at being interrupted with his prey.

Stiles simply watched as the wolves circled each other, noticing how Derek never let the other closer then he wanted him to be to the hurt teen.

The strange wolf howled and sprang at Derek, jaws snapping, claws flailing. It caught Derek under the jaw, snapping his head back and tried darting past him, but the other wolf wasn't having it. Snarling viciously he clamped his jaws around the other's shoulder and pulled, ripping a chuck of fabric and flesh off the wolf.

The stranger roared in pain, swinging around to attack Derek, but the other was one step ahead. He grabbed the other by the throat and slammed him down, standing over him and growling menacingly. Looming over the strange Beta and flashing his fangs Derek succeed in metaphorically making the other piss his pants.

As soon as Derek crouched in front of Stiles again the other wolf fled, running into the woods in the opposite direction. Snarling softly Derek stood, and when he faced Stiles again he was human. Scowling deeply the werewolf said,

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Stiles pulled himself up slightly and said,

"Uh no. Sometimes I just forget that there are other werewolves out there." The Beta growled before saying,

"Well, good job. That Beta has your scent now. He'll probably come back and try to finish what he started. And I won't always be around to protect you." Stiles nodded and muttered sarcastically,

"Oh, well that is just _awesome_." Slowly, and painfully he got to his feet, still holding his chest. Looking back at Derek he said,

"Do you think you could at least help me find my car? I got lost when I was running for my life." Derek rolled his eyes and pointed in a direction, while starting off in the opposite direction. Making an annoyed noise Stiles said,

"Uh, I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but I'm _not_ a werewolf! I can't just scent my way home like you guys. I need _a little_ more guidance then a point in the right direction! Please."

The werewolf rolled his eyes, but waved for Stiles to start following him. Slowly the teen trailed the wolf. They walked for about ten minutes in silence before Stiles stopped and leaned against a tree gasping for breath saying,

"Just hang on a minute! God, how do you walk so freaking fast? Is it like, I don't know, a werewolf superpower or something?" Derek scoffed, before sniffing the air lightly and turning to Stiles saying,

"Are you hurt?" Stiles pulled his fingers away from his ruined shirt, watching blood drip down his chest. The werewolf sighed before walking over and pulled Stiles' shirt open, snarling softly when he saw the gashes that marred the porcelain skin.

The wolf's hands were gentle as he probed the tender flesh. Stiles hissed with pain and watched as the wolf brought his bloodstained fingers to his mouth. Stiles mouth fell open. It was slightly…._erotic_ to watch Derek lick his blood off of his fingers.

Finishing with his appendages the wolf lightly placed his hands on Stiles' sides and his tongue darted out, licking the blood straight off the teen's chest.

Stiles almost melted in the werewolf's grasp. Derek's _tongue_ was on his chest, licking it clean. If it were any other situation Stiles would've realized that it must've been a werewolf thing, but still, it was kinda _hot_.

After he was finished Derek pulled away, wiped his mouth and pulled Stiles shirt to cover most of his chest before starting off into the darkness. Stiles stumbled after him into the darkness before saying,

"Uh, wanna tell me what the _fuck_ that was?" Derek didn't turn as he said,

"How do wolves clean their injuries Stiles?" The teen blanked for a moment before realizing that it wasn't uncommon for wolf packs to lick their member's injuries. It helped them clean and heal faster apparently. Derek continued,

"Even though you're still human you're in Scott's pack. Scott is in my pack. Therefore, by association, _you_ are in my pack. Pack members lick to help heal each other faster. That's all." Stiles made a sound before pulling his shirt out of the way to see that even though they were still raw the gashes weren't bleeding as much as they had been. Making a face he said,

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks Derek." The werewolf simply nodded before starting off again, and Stiles really had no choice but to follow.

They walked for about fifteen more minutes until a dark shape loomed over the horizon. The burned out shell of Derek's house. The werewolf led Stiles inside and to what used to be the living room saying,

"Sit on the couch, don't touch anything. I'll be right back." Stiles nodded and watched the wolf leave the room, watching the trees through the windows, waiting. A few minutes later Derek came back, holding a large towel and some medical supplies.

Kneeling on the floor he reached for Stiles' ruined shirt, pulling it off. Stiles hissed in pain; the shirt had stuck to his skin, and pulled some scabs off along the way. Derek gave him a look, but Stiles noticed that when he touched the wounds again his hands were distinctly gentler.

Apparently the wolf knew what he was doing, because he applied antibiotic ointment and wrapped his torso expertly. After he was done he stood and said,

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Stiles nodded, shivering in the chilly night air until a dark gray t-shirt was thrust in front of him. Nodding gratefully he took it, slipping it on and drowning in fabric as well as the scent that was wholly and truly _Derek_.

As they drove Stiles realized that his car was still missing and said,

"Derek, what about my car? I don't remember where I left it." There werewolf rolled his eyes and said,

"Don't worry. Your car will be in your driveway tomorrow." Stiles nodded and watched as the trees flew by through Derek's tinted windows. When they got back to Stiles' house Derek parked and said,

"Go inside, take an aspirin for the pain, and please, _please_ try to not get killed before I can drop your Jeep off later." Stiles chuckled at the wolf's dry attempt at humor before getting out stiffly.

Walking into his house and up to his room Stiles sighed when he realized his father wasn't home. At least he wouldn't have to explain why he'd come in late, without his car, and torn up like a piece of steak.

Pulling on his sweatpants he left the shirt Derek had given him on, smiling when he smelled the wolf's distinct scent clouding his senses. Still smiling he fell asleep, thinking of the thoroughly _protective_ look in Derek's eyes when the wolf had taken care of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. That was adorable! Lol. And yes, if anyone is wondering I'm probably gonna do a follow-up of that strange werewolf. It's not over yet! <strong>

**Hope everyone liked this. Review and let me know, please.**

**Also, to everyone who reviews I'd just like to say thank you. **

**Getting a review is like Christmas morning on your birthday when you just got an A+ on a test while your favorite band does a private concert, and Tyler Hoechlin is letting you lick whipped cream off his abs-WAIT, WHAT! Well, everything except that last part…or not!**

**Haha, but seriously, people who review make my life, and you're all awesome.**

**And to everyone who reads, but doesn't review, please, do! I love and appreciate any and all reviews I get. Constructive criticism is what counts, as long as they're not flames.  
><strong>**Reviews=LOVE  
><strong>**~Shannon  
>xoxo<strong>


	4. I Just Want You

**Hey all. So, first, you're all thoroughly amazing. Just saying. And I hope you are all prepared, because this is it. The Shot in which Derek and Stiles become Sterek. This is epic, right? Right!**

**Whatever, just enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I Just Want You" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles' dark blue Jeep pulled up next to Derek Hale's house, tires screeching as he barked hard. Jumping out he yelled at the house,<p>

"Derek! Derek, I need to talk to you!" He heard no reply, but knew the werewolf was in the decrepit house. Scowling he walked up to the door and knocked obnoxiously before saying,

"I know you're in there _Fido_. And you've got to come out sometime!" He heard a low growl and gulped, backing away from the door lightly and jumping off the porch. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to come and find the werewolf after what had happened the previous evening, but he did,

_Stiles was sitting at his desk, doing a Chemistry equation and wondering why Danny hadn't helped when he was over. The tan teen had seemed distracted, and wasn't working with the diligence he usually did. _

_Possibly because he had been ogling Derek the entire time, but that was a different matter. After he had left Derek had moved from his spot leaning against the wall to reclining on Stiles' bed, a small strip of his skin showing from where his shirt pulled up._

_Staring at the ceiling he said,_

"_You know that that Danny kid likes you, right?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at the wolf and the older teen nodded saying,_

"_Yeah. I could smell his arousal before he even came in your room. Something is defiantly going on with him." Stiles shrugged and thought to himself,_

_Why do I care that Danny likes me? I don't like him…I…I like Derek. _

_He heard a soft snarl and then Derek wasn't in his room anymore. Hitting himself in the face with his chemistry book he realized that he was thinking aloud….he really needed to work on that._

Which was why he was at the werewolf's house now. Honestly he had considered maiming himself to save Derek the trouble.

Instead, after held thought about it he knew that him and the wolf had to have a serious talk. Preferably one that left Stiles unharmed for the most part.

Currently he was sitting on the ground, leaning next to his Jeep, playing with his phone and watching the house carefully. He knew that the wolf thought he would just give up and leave, but Derek didn't know Stiles that well. He was one of the most stubborn people in Beacon Hills, and would wait all night if he had too.

He was starting to get cold so he stood and went into his Jeep to get his sweater, pulling it on and zipping it up, leaning against the car again.

Sighing he dropped his head down and closed his eyes lightly, waiting. After another ten minutes he heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps come down the porch, and crunch leaves over to where he stood.

Knowing it was useless to try and hide it he opened his eyes and watched the werewolf get closer. Derek growled softly when he saw him and pushed his against the Jeep saying,

"Go home. You shouldn't be out here." Stiles shook his head and pulled out of the wolf's grasp saying,

"No. We need to talk about what happened last night." Derek's nostrils flared as he growled out,

"There's nothing to say. Don't mention it again. _Ever_." Stiles rolled his eyes and said,

"Well, I want to talk about it to someone. Hell, I _need_ to talk to someone about it, or I'll explode. I don't care if you shut me out, but you need to hear what I have to say. And I'm not leaving until you do." Derek scowled but nodded, folding his arms over his chest and waiting.

Stiles took a deep breath before shoving his hands in his pockets and saying,

"Okay. Obviously you heard what I was thinking. And I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't true; because it was. I seriously considered maiming myself just to save you the trouble. But…but then I realized something. I….I care about you. And there isn't anything that you can say or do that's going to change that." Derek's head shot up and his eyes flashed as he growled out,

"Don't. Do _not_ say that again. _Ever_." Stiles gulped before shaking his head and saying,

"Like I said. You not wanting me to feel the way I do isn't going to change anything. I like you Derek." The wolf glowered at the teen for a moment before his expression softened slightly and he said,

"Look, if it was anyone else I probably would have ripped them apart by now. But Stiles, even _if_ I wanted something with you it'd be too dangerous! I could kill you if I ever lost control. You've personally seen what can happen with Scott. As annoying as you are, and with me wanting to jam my fist down your throat half the time….I'd never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you."

Stiles' eyes widened, shocked by the wolf's words. He had no idea that Derek actually cared that much. Moving slightly closer to Derek he said,

"You're seriously worried about that? I've almost died ten times this year between werewolves and hunters and the Alpha. I'm really not that scared of you either," at Derek's glare he gulped and said, "Just kidding! Haha, got you, didn't I?" Pulling in a breath he continued,

"And, because I know for a fact that you care too." Derek snarled softly before narrowing his eyes and saying,

"Well then, let me paint you a hypothetical picture of this. _Even if_ I did ask you out, and _even if_ we got into a relationship, and _even if_ we mutually cared about each other I would have to be on edge all the time! You would be in constant danger of me losing control. Don't you get that! It wouldn't be something easy, or simple. You know what, you should just go. Please, _go_." Stiles looked at the ground before inhaling thickly and looking back at the wolf, unshed tears in his eyes as he said,

"You know what? You're right. It would be easier and simpler if I could just go and not want you the way I do anymore. But you know what? I don't want something easy, or simple." Wiping away a stray tear and letting out a watery laugh he said quietly,

"I just want you." The werewolf let out a low croon and instantly Stiles found himself pushed against his Jeep again, Derek hovering over him. The werewolf's tongue came out to lick his lips as he said,

"You need to now, that if this happens there's no going back. The wolf is going to want to claim you; mark you. It would make you mine. Is that honestly what you want?" Stiles laughed before resting his hands lightly on Derek's sides and saying,

"Would I have said everything I did if I wasn't sure about how I felt?" Derek shrugged and Stiles smiled softly as he watched the wolf's face get closer to his own. Soon, they were mere inches apart. Stiles watched the struggle in Derek's eyes as he moved even closer again. The teen didn't move, letting the wolf go at his own pace.

When he felt warms hands rest on his hips he smirked and then felt Derek's lips on his own. Stiles was unaccustomed to any lips on his own, but damn, if he'd known that kissing a man could be this great he would've done it before. His hands came up to feel Derek's face; the scratchy stubble, and the hard lines that seemed permentally etched there.

Derek's tongue pushed its way through and into Stiles' mouth, fighting for dominance with the teen, which the wolf won with ease. The wolf broke the kiss even though he didn't want to, happy to see the other's eyes blown wide with lust and desire.

Stiles smiled and locked his hands behind the wolf's head, playing with the dark hair absentmindedly. Derek looked at the smile on the younger teen's face before saying,

"What? Why are you smiling?" Stiles just shrugged and slipped out of the wolf's grasp, pulling the door open and getting in his Jeep. Lowering the window he leaned out and said,

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering how you're going to top yourself from the other night for our first _official_ date. Movies don't cut it with me Wolfie." Before Derek could threaten him for the awful nickname Stiles' lips were on his in a short peck, silencing any and all rebuffs that came to his mind.

The teen smirked and pulled away, peeling out of the driveway with a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew that the whole "weepy-'cause-we-can't-be-together" thing would work. After all, it always did in the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh! Finally! And pinky promises that the next chapter is going to be their first date! Who else is excited? Lol, leave me a review, telling me what you think. <strong>

**I'd love to know, and I adore any and all reviews that I get!**

**Reviews=LOVE  
>~Shannon<br>xoxo**


	5. So, that WAS a date?

**So, this is it. The thing you've all been waiting for…..Derek and Stiles' first date! I'm hoping everyone likes it, but based on the reviews I've been getting you all are!**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, that WAS a date?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Derek was sitting in his car, fiddling with his phone as he waited for Stiles to come out of his house. It was Friday night, and Derek was slightly nervous. Which wasn't right. Derek Hale didn't <em>do<em> nervous. Sure, he and Stiles had gone out, but that was as _friends_. This was a _date_ date.

He was wearing dark jeans, a dark gray button up with his leather jacket. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was finally 7:30 he got out, and walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell he waited for a few minutes until Stiles opened the front door, smiling like crazy.

He looked…well, handsome. A dark green button up rested over dark blue jeans. The teen smiled and said,

"Hey Derek." The werewolf rolled his eyes before saying,

"Hi Stiles. C'mon, or we'll be late." Tentatively he held his hand out, and Stiles grinned, intertwining their fingers. The wolf allowed himself a small smile as they walked to his car. He had made reservations in a restaurant a few towns over so that no one could possibly recognize him.

When they got there Stiles was impressed. This was a quality first date. It was a very nice restaurant, one that you obviously couldn't just show up to. It was classy, and Stiles felt as though he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

When they sat and ordered Stiles felt himself start relaxing even more. Being with Derek it seemed natural, easy. Like they'd been doing this for years. The guy was funny, and seemed to laugh genuinely at all of Stiles' jokes; even the horribly corny ones.

When the food came Stiles was surprised to see that Derek ate actual food; not just baby deer and rabbits. Not only did the werewolf eat actual food, but he ate a lot. Like "enough for three other people" a lot. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, 'cause Scott's appetite had gotten bigger too. Whatever.

They were sitting across from each other, and the waitress kept on giving Derek pointed glances whenever she came over, and Stiles' felt not only his anger start rising, but he unconsciously started popping his knuckles and shaking his knee; a nervous habit he'd picked up over the years.

Just as he was about to start a bonified freak-out he felt a large, warm hand on his knee. Derek smiled lightly as the hand started rubbing small, soothing circles on Stiles' jean clad leg. It was a nice gesture and Stiles looked at the wolf gratefully for it.

Derek simply nodded and smirked when the waitress returned with a slightly crestfallen look on her face.

When they finally finished Stiles insisted, _demanded_ more like it, that he pay for his own meal. Derek naturally refused, and the wolf won the argument. Stiles pouted playfully, but consented, allowing the wolf to pay for their meals.

Afterwards they were walking down the sidewalk together, talking quietly when Stiles felt warm fingers intertwine with his own. He smiled brightly, and saw a small, but genuine smile grace Derek's usually stoic face.

Their wandering lead them to a park, where Derek lead them to a bench, where they sat quietly for a few minutes. Stiles glanced at the still laced fingers and smiled when Derek's thumb started tracing patterns on his hand.

He looked from their hands to the wolf and said quietly,

"Werewolves don't date, do they? They find one person and they stay with them, right?" Derek didn't look at him as he nodded. Stiles smiled lightly before saying,

"Cool." The wolf looked up then saying,

"'Cool'? You're okay with that? Just being mine? You know that there'd never be anyone else, right?" Stiles simply nodded and said,

"Yeah, I kinda figured. I mean, it's a win either way I look at it. I get a super-hot boyfriend, someone to be with, and you won't be alone anymore. Werewolves aren't meant to be alone." Derek laughed as he said,

"And how do you know that Stilinski?" Stiles laughed and said,

"Haven't you figured it out yet that I know an unhealthy amount about _anything_ supernatural? Besides, it's that way in nature too. I mean, yeah, the whole 'lone wolf' thing sounds cool, but lone wolves don't usually last very long. That's basic logic." Derek looked impressed as he said,

"So, just to be clear; it _doesn't_ bother you, or freak you out, that you would technically be my mate? I mean, it's a lot to take in." Stiles shrugged as he said,

"Why would it bother me? I'm mates with a total badass. And seriously, my 'a lot to take in' sensors are totally fried. Nothing freaks me out or surprises me anymore." The werewolf smirked before saying,

"Nothing? Not even this?" As soon as he finished speaking his lips were on Stiles'. The teen melted into the kiss and let his lips slide along the wolf's. Derek let out a small growl at Stiles' inexperience, and his inner wolf snarled in a carnal pleasure, knowing it would be the boy's first, and only.

Stiles felt Derek's hand cup his face and groaned when the wolf's tongue swept into his mouth, tasting him softly. He smirked at Stiles' whimper of loss when he pulled away, and rubbed his thumb over the boy's cheek softly.

Stiles sighed and looked at his watch saying,

"We should probably go. My dad is actually going to be home tonight." Derek nodded and tugged Stiles to his feet, keeping their hands together.

The drive home was silent, but nice and comfortable. When Derek pulled up to Stiles' house he turned to Stiles and said,

"Well, I'll, uh, call you…or something." The teen nodded and got out, waving as he shut the front door.

When he walked into the front hall, kicking his shoes off he tried to contain his sigh of disappointment. He knew that it probably made him the girl in the weird relationship him and Derek had, but he wanted a kiss goodnight dammit.

He grumbled up to his room, pulling his button up off and throwing it somewhere and pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Pulling his chair out and a notebook from his backpack he paused when he heard a faint tapping on his window.

Looking over he was surprised to see the spikey hair and pale complexion that belonged to Derek waiting patiently outside. Rolling his eyes he pulled the window open and then moved back so the wolf could swing in saying,

"What, did you forget something?" The werewolf smirked for a moment before pulling Stiles close and connecting their mouths softly. Stiles sighed happily, before sliding his hands in Derek's hair and reciprocating the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

As he pulled away Derek smiled and moved to Stiles' bed. The teen simply watched as Derek pulled his jacket, shirt, and shoes off before flopping down on the mattress. He stared blankly for a moment until Derek patted the space next to him softly.

Stiles rolled his eyes before shutting his light off and crawling into the space that Derek had made for him. That space was completely disregarded as soon as his head hit the pillow, the wolf pulling Stiles closer to him, molding their bodies together.

Now, Stiles wasn't going to just lay there and say that he didn't like it, because he did….a lot. He liked how Derek's front and his back matched up quite perfectly, and if that made him the girl in the relationship, then so be it.

The wolf wrapped a warm arm around Stiles' midsection before nosing the buzz cut softly. Stiles sighed he felt the scratch of stubble on his shoulder, and a light kiss placed possessively on his pulse point.

He tried to shift lightly, but was repressed by a gentle growl before the wolf behind him said softly,

"Goodnight Stiles."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness to the max lol. So, what'd you all think? I thought that the first date would be a good time for Der-bear to explain the whole 'werewolf courtship' thing-a-ma-bobber. <strong>

**If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to let me know. I love to read your ideas, and who knows? Maybe yours will end up in the story!**

**Also, just a cute little taste of the next shot for your reading and reviewing pleasure,**

"_If two months ago someone had told Stiles that Derek Hale would be the cuddler in their relationship he would've laughed so hard he pissed himself."_

**^ Oh, yes I did….yes I did. Enjoy my lovelies, and leave me a review, please!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**

**PS, has anyone else been in this fandom from the beginning, like moi, and felt the extreme happiness that we're over 600 stories? Cause I've been on the shit since before there WAS a Teen Wolf category, and I'm so proud of us! :') It's such a good day to be a TW junkie!**


	6. So, whose the cuddler?

**Hey all. I just want to say that, like usual, I am astounded and flattered by your words of praise. You are all spectacular, and you deserve all the praise I can give in return. I'm hoping you all like this shot…..Der-bear is a super cuddler!**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, who's the cuddler?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>If two months ago someone were to tell Stiles that he would be dating, and falling for, Derek Hale he probably would've beaten the shit out of them with a sack full of oranges.<p>

Now? Now he wasn't so sure.

And if two months ago someone had told him that Derek Hale would be the cuddler in their relationship he would've laughed so hard he pissed himself. Now he would have just smiled and blushed before turning away.

In all actuality, it was true. It might've been a werewolf thing, or maybe it was just him, but either way; Derek Hale was a bonified cuddle-bug. Stiles figured it out quickly in their relationship. Whether they were driving and Derek had to have their hands connected, or it was at night and Derek had to be sleeping right on top of Stiles, usually wrapped up in the human.

Stiles wasn't complaining, though. He thoroughly enjoyed being in the werewolf's arms as much as the werewolf enjoyed having his arms around the human. When Stiles was in Derek's arms it felt like the world didn't even exist anymore. When they were alone Stiles got to see the Derek the rest of the world didn't know.

The Derek who had a sense of humor, was sweet (but not in a gross way) and unbelievably affectionate.

Even when they weren't on Stiles' bed Derek would allow the affection to come out. One day Stiles had been sitting at his desk doing chemistry homework when Derek had sidled over and pulled his shirt off, rubbing the teen's shoulders softly.

The whole 'big bad werewolf' act was just that; an act. Derek was a pretty big softie around Stiles, but the human didn't mention it often, because the one time he did Derek had stopped kissing and caressing and that bastard bit him on the shoulder….._hard_.

But in all other aspects Derek was a big sweetheart around Stiles. They would lay together on the teen's bed at night, Stiles trying to sleep, and Derek trying to get in more cuddles.

Currently Stiles was lying on his stomach, Derek on his side next to him, arm flung around the teen's waist.

The hand attached to that arm was tracing random patterns on the bare skin of Stiles' back. The teen sighed happily before turning his head to look at the wolf. Derek gave him a small smile and Stiles blinked slightly before saying sleepily,

"I think I'm falling for you Derek Hale." He turned over again and his breathing evened out as he fell into a blissful dream world. With his eyes shut he couldn't see Derek's smile or hear him whisper,

"Me too Stiles Stilinski. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Sorry that it's ridiculously short, but the next one is long, and it will be worth it. Pinky Promise! <strong>

**So,****yeah****review****…****and ****if ****Derek ****is ****too ****OOC ****and ****you****'****ve ****got ****an ****issue ****with ****that****…****.well ****you ****can ****go ****shove ****an ****inanimate ****object ****up ****your ****anal ****sphincter, ****because ****I ****really ****don****'****t ****give ****a ****nugget. ****I ****have ****neither ****the ****time, ****nor ****the ****patience ****for ****flames.**

**Thanks for listening to my rant, and review for me! I'll try to get the next one up soon!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	7. It's My Turn

**So, Shot #7. **

**I just want to say, like always you guys never jip me on reviews. They make me all smile, and remember why I drive myself crazy thinking of new ideas. **

**Just to make this clear, this Shot is where the timeline starts blurring. I'm aware that I made it seem like Night School had already happened when they got together…..this is a sorta creative license I'm taking, so sorry for any confusion. **

**But, uh yeah. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's my turn" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles' face contorted into a mask of physical and emotional pain as he watched the man he loved get gored through the back by the Alpha and then tossed at the wall like a ragdoll.<p>

Stiles didn't have time to go to him though, because Scott was dragging him inside the school, leaving his werewolf mentor and Stiles' mate unprotected and alone outside.

The few hours they were in the school were the most terrifying of Stiles' life. Not only because a bloodthirsty werewolf was chasing them, but because he wasn't sure whether or not Derek was alive.

Finally, after the whole ordeal was over and the cops and filed all the paperwork they needed to he bolted. Gathering up the last of his remaining energy he ran to Derek's apartment outside of Beacon Hills. The front door was open, and he ran into the living room calling out,

"Derek! Derek!" He heard a soft groan come from the bedroom and ran in, almost crying with relief when he saw the werewolf slumped against his bed. He jogged over and kneeled next to him saying,

"Oh my God. You're alive, thank you Jesus." The wolf was pale; sickly so, with rivulets of dried and fresh blood trailing down his chest. Stiles sighed once and pulled Derek up gently saying,

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." The wolf nodded and let Stiles pull him into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid when Stiles pulled off his ruined shirt and jacket, and unbuttoned his jeans. Derek reached down to pull them off, but stopped hallway down, groaning in pain and holding his chest.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf's stubbornness, pulling the denim off for him, and helping him into the shower and under the spray of warm water. He gave a small whimper when the water hit the still tender gashes and Stiles felt pity and protectiveness well up inside him.

Without pausing to think he pulled his shirt off and jeans, leaving on his boxers and stepped under the water behind Derek. The water ran red with blood, and Stiles gently rubbed the werewolf's skin to help get it clean, hearing and liking the werewolf's groan of appreciation.

The claw marks on his back were deep and jagged, but weren't bleeding anymore. Stiles rubbed Derek's shoulder softly before saying,

"This is probably gonna hurt, so just bear with me, okay?" The wolf nodded and braced his hands on the wall in front of him. Slowly, Stiles' hands went to the lacerations and held the skin on either side of the cuts together, watching in morbid fascination as the skin formed a new, thin layer over the wound.

He repeated the process over with each cut, rubbing the werewolf's skin soothingly whenever he let out a hiss of pain. When they were all finished closing over he washed them gently, making sure they were clean. Derek was still the whole time, except when Stiles passed a tender spot, in which case he hissed and shook slightly.

Finally, Stiles turned the wolf around, the mates standing face to face. With a soft expression he wrapped his arms around Derek carefully, letting his head rest on the wolf's heartbeat. It was a steady reminder that Derek was alive, mostly well, and safe with Stiles.

The werewolf sighed happily before looking down at Stiles and saying,

"The water is going to run cold if we don't get out soon." Stiles made a face but he reached behind Derek and turned the water off, stepping out and wrapping the wolf in a towel. Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles said,

"Stay in here. I'll go get you some dry clothes. Stay." He pushed his hand out as if Derek were a dog and the wolf gave him a halfhearted glare before sighing and leaning against the counter. Stiles went into Derek's room and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts for himself, as well as some new boxers and a pair of cotton sleeping pants and boxers for Derek.

He handed the wolf the clothes and waited for him to change, letting Derek lean heavily on his body as he walked into the bedroom. The wolf collapsed on the bed, back up, groaning softly. Stiles looked at his mate before saying,

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna see if I can find you some food." The werewolf grunted uncaringly and Stile rolled his eyes at the stubbornness that had become so endearing to him.

Walking in the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets Stiles found a can of chicken noodle soup….and only a can of chicken noodle soup. It was at that moment that he decided he would be doing the grocery shopping for the apartment afterwards.

As he heated the soup up he thought of the brooding werewolf in the next room, and how his heart hurt when he thought he'd almost lost him. Derek was a part of him now, like an arm or a leg. He needed him to function, and it felt like _he_ had been gored by the Alpha when Derek was.

When the soup was warm enough he poured it in a bowl and walked carefully into the room. Pulling a chair up to the bed he patted it softly and said,

"C'mon, scoot your werewolf butt over here and eat. You'll get better with some food in you, and _everyone_ likes chicken noodle soup. Even brooding werewolves such as yourself." Derek simply glared, but consented, moving closer and opening his mouth expectantly.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but picked up the spoon and brought it to Derek's mouth. It was a slow process, but eventually Derek finished the whole bowl. The teen placed the empty bowl on the nightstand and lay down carefully next to the wolf.

The wolf sighed happily and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Stiles and burying his face in the teen's chest. Nuzzling it softly he said,

"Thank you." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek head and placed his chin on top of it whispering,

"Well, I figured that it's my turn to take care of you for once." Derek grumbled but said,

"Yeah, I guess it seems fair." Stiles nodded and replied,

"I'm glad you think so. I'm happy that I get to save you sometimes. I don't always want to be the damsel in distress." Derek pulled away slightly and touched Stiles' face whispering,

"You've already saved me. More than you know." Stiles smiled happily and leaned his head down, connecting their mouths softly. The wolf tried to escalate it by slipping his tongue into Stiles' mouth, but Stiles wouldn't allow it, pulling away and saying,

"Uh, no. You just got gored by a bloodthirsty Alpha. No sex tonight. Sorry Wolfie." Derek growled low in his throat but consented, burying his face in Stiles chest once more and kissing it softly. Stiles simply smiled and wove his fingers through Derek's hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

Sure, he liked it when Derek came to his beck and call to rescue him. But it was nice to feel needed, and it was _definitely_ nice when it was _his_ turn to play protector.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness to the max. And fairly long too, compensation for the really short one before. Hope the timeline didn't confuse anyone, but if it did, PM me and I'll explain.<strong>

**Probably gonna be the last one for the weekend, since my dad's b-day is tomorrow, and I have a poop nugget of homework to do….along with play practice tomorrow. Basically, my life is a hot mess. But I write for you, so don't leave me hanging with no reviews!**

**So, yeah. I hoped you liked it, and I hope you leave me a review. Please? PLEASE!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **


	8. He's so gentle?

**Hey all. I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter, and I'm happy to have another one ready for you guys! I hope you like it!**

**And just a warning: this one is slightly citrusy. So if you're younger and have virgin eyes don't read…and if you do don't complain to me about it. I gave you a warning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>He' so…gentle?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles had learned a few things about Derek Hale. One was that he was a cuddle-bug. Another was that even though he was always shoving Stiles into walls and smacking him, he was an extremely <em>gentle<em> lover.

When they had sex for the first time Stiles was slightly afraid, because Derek didn't seem like the kind to give preparation, or go slow.

He was pleasantly surprised, however, to find that he was wrong.

Derek hadn't even brought up sex first. He waited until Stiles was ready to start talking about it before they moved to that part of their relationship.

He was obviously practiced, what with his ability to make Stiles a blubbering puddle of goo, and if the teen's bumbling inexperience frustrated him he didn't let in on it.

He took the time to make sure Stiles was fully prepared, having almost half his hand in the teen before deeming him ready.

Even then it still hurt like a mother, and as soon as Derek was fully sheathed in the _ughsofuckingtight_ body he gave Stiles time to adjust.

The wolf looked down at his mate and said softly,

"Are you alright?" Stiles gritted his teeth and nodded through the intense burn saying,

"Yeah, totally fine. Awesome. Great, go ahead." Derek rolled his eyes at him and leaned down, kissing the teen softly to distract him. Then, after a few minutes he rocked his hips softly.

And even afterwards, when they were both tired and pleasure sated the wolf wouldn't leave Stiles alone, continually rubbing the boy's body, massaging his sore muscles gently. Stiles squirmed in slight discomfort when the wolf touched a slightly tender spot on his back, but smiled when the wolf nuzzled his way back up to Stiles' face.

Kissing the ragged bite mark he'd left on the boy's neck Derek felt the pained squirming and said softly,

"I hurt you, didn't I?" his voice was low, and Stiles smiled at his werewolf's concern. Stretching lightly and wincing minimally he said,

"No. First times always hurt; it's just a fact of life. You didn't mean too, it just happened." The wolf nodded and growled happily, licking the bite mark once before looking at the teen. Stiles looked down at the mark and said softly,

'This makes me yours, doesn't it? Like now it's _permanent_, permanent, right?" Derek nodded and Stiles smiled before saying,

"Cool. It just kinda sucks that _I_ can't mark _you_. Werewolf healing and all, you know." Derek looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"Well, I'm sure if you worked at it enough, and I didn't heal it then a mark would eventually form and stay permanently. But not now. Now is time for sleeping, and resting. We'll talk about it more tomorrow." Stiles nodded and allowed his body to be pulled into the werewolf's warm embrace, smiling when he nuzzled his face into Stiles' neck, the stubble scratching him lightly.

Stiles sighed happily and wrapped his own arms around the wolf, tracing the ink between his shoulder blades lightly. Smirking slightly he said softly,

"So, when do _I_ get to top?" The wolf growled low in his throat before smacking Stiles' ass not so gently. Stiles laughed and closed his eyes saying,

"Yeah, I guess we'll work on that too."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Kinda lemony for you guys. If it's not your thing I don't want something angry. You don't have to read it, no one's forcing you to…<strong>

**Leave me a review of what you think; hate it, love it, meh it. Whatever, I wanna know. **

**And, since you all loved the last one so much, here's a slight teaser of the next Shot!**

_Shot#9- Could you not?_

_As his father entered the cruiser and handed Stiles his burger his eyebrows lifted and he said causally,_

"_So son, when are you gonna tell me where all those hickeys keep coming from?"_

**Ahhhhhhh, you all hate me so much. And, yes I promise it will be longer. PINKY SWEAR. And you can't break those, so this is serious.**

**Review, and I'll get the next one up soon!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	9. Could you not?

**Hey guys! So, Shot#9! Gosh, I can't believe this has gotten so big! I love you all, and you're all AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Could you not?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat of his dad's police cruiser, waiting for him to come out of the McDonald's. He sighed and absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder softly.<p>

Derek had stayed the night before, and they'd had sex, which seemed to be a regular occurrence, but it wasn't like Stiles was going to complain.

The teen was starting to think that besides the actual that Derek enjoyed marking him. Yeah, he was gentle during, but then there was the biting that he so loved. And it wasn't like Stiles was going to discourage him either.

When Stiles looked in the mirror that morning he thought he looked like a leopard. His pale skin was marred with bruises. A twin pair of handprints adorned his hips like a belt, along with bite marks and scratches everywhere else. Some were fresh, from that night, but some were almost a week old.

There was a particularly nasty one on the side of his neck that was barely covered by the popped collar of his flannel shirt.

As his father entered the car the collar fell and the bite mark was completely visible against his skin. Seeing the mark as he handed Stiles his burger his father said,

"So son, when are you gonna tell me where all these hickeys keep on coming from?" Stiles froze mid-bite and squeaked out,

"What, uh, what are you talking about dad?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well, it wasn't there yesterday, and I'm just wondering. Do you have a secret girlfriend that I don't know about, or something?" Stiles mouth was suddenly too dry as he said,

"What! No! No. No girlfriend, promise." His dad raised his eyebrows saying,

"Then how'd they get there? Are you fooling around with someone? I mean, you're at that age when-" Stiles threw his hands in the air and said loudly,

"NO! Dad, I'm sixteen, and you do _not_ need to have the sex talk with me, promise. Please, spare me and you the potential embarrassment. Please." His dad rolled his eyes before taking a sip of soda and saying,

"Well, okay. Just don't make me a grandpa before you decide to get married….or anytime soon for that matter." Stiles nodded and laughed slightly. The only way his dad would ever me a grandfather would be if him and Derek decided to adopt or use a surrogate.

After his dad dropped him off at home and left for work Stiles meandered around the kitchen and living room, fixing himself a sandwich and watching some TV. By the time he went up to his room it was dark out.

Sighing he threw himself on his bed, folding his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. His window slid open, as if on cue, and Derek ducked through gracefully. Seeing his younger mate sitting on his bed Derek smiled and pushed his jacket and shoes off before climbing over Stiles.

The wolf held himself carefully so that he was pressed against Stiles as close as he could be, but supported himself on his hands so that his younger partner wouldn't be crushed by his weight.

They kissed softly for a few minutes, until Derek moved to Stiles neck and pushed the offending fabric of his shirt out of the way so that he could suck and nip at the porcelain skin there.

Stiles knew that he should tell Derek to stop that, that his dad was starting to catch on, but right now Derek's hips were meeting his frequently and along with the nipping and sucking, it was only making it that much better, so he didn't say anything.

Stiles slipped his hands under the wolf's shirt, feeling the warm skin and muscles contract under his soft touch. Derek moaned softly and ground his hips into Stiles' as he reached down to pull his shirt up and over his head.

The teen hissed at the delicious friction and moaned into Derek's mouth as his own shirt was pulled off and thrown away.

The wolf growled as their hips continued thrashing together, creating a mutual pleasure that kept building on itself. As they continued writhing together Derek's hands traveled down, unbuckling Stiles' jeans and pulling the down. As he did Stiles' hands came down to pull away the offending denim on his own body.

Soon, they were down to their boxers, the friction more powerful the before, continually keeping them both on the edge.

Just as Stiles was _there_ Derek's hips stopped, and his head moved down, lips mouthing at Stiles chest and torso. Sucking and biting gently, Stiles knew there would be marks all over tomorrow. Stiles moaned and said desperately,

"Derek! Don't be such a goddamned tease!" The wolf raised his eyebrows and continued biting softly, leaving bright red marks all over. It felt amazing, and kept Stiles right on the edge, so that when Derek ground his hips once more he felt white hot pleasure rack through his body, the force of his climax making him tremble.

Derek followed shortly after, growling and eyes flashing blue as he came undone.

As they lay still together, trying to catch their breath, Derek's hands moved down to Stiles' hips, thumb tracing the bruises from his hands gently. Nuzzling the teen's chest he kissed it first before saying,

"Sorry about those. I lost control a little bit last night." Stiles shrugged and wove his fingers through Derek's sweaty hair before saying,

"No big deal man. I know you didn't mean to, and I wasn't complaining, last night, was I?" The wolf nodded before kissing Stiles softly. As they lay together, happy in their post-coital bliss Stiles said,

"Could you not leave so many marks on public skin? My dad almost gave me 'the sex talk' today. Seriously, the most terrifying thing…._ever_." Derek chuckled before saying,

"More terrifying then the Alpha?" Stiles nodded and said,

"Oh yes. _Way_ scarier than an Alpha. He's worried that I have a secret girlfriend that I'm not telling him about. And that I'll get said secret girlfriend _pregnant_." He shuddered at the word and Derek smirked before saying,

"Well, that's the beauty of it. We will never have to worry about that." Stiles nodded and Derek traced his chest for a few moments before saying,

"Are we ever going to tell anyone?" Stiles shrugged and said,

"Well, we should probably wait until you're cleared of all charges before telling my dad. But if you want to tell Scott we can tell him whenever." Derek nodded and said,

"Okay. Well, he's gonna find out sooner or later, and I'd rather we tell him then him find out on his own and freak out on you, and possibly hurt you." Stiles' nostrils flared as he said,

"He wouldn't do that. He'd never hurt me." Derek raised an eyebrow and said,

"Really? Hasn't he hurt you before? Or did I imagine those bruises on your wrist the first time he realized what he was?" He made a pointed face and Stiles looked down with a burning face. Derek lifted his chin and said,

"I just want to be there. We both should be there. It's important, you know that." Stiles nodded and nuzzled his face into Derek's neck, smiling when the wolf wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Maybe it wasn't so bad having Derek mark him as his own…after all, it meant that he could be no one else's, and Stiles was just fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh, cuteness to the max, and slightly citrusy for you guys too. But not too much, right? RIGHT! Whatever. You don't have to read if you don't like it. <strong>

**The next chapter is the big one: the one where they tell Scott/ he inadvertently finds out. And because I'm evil, a taste:**

_Stiles was straddling Derek's lap, hands pulling up the wolf's shirt when his bedroom door flew open. His best friend of 16 years stood in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth agape, looking like he was about to pass out. Lifting himself off of Derek slightly, Stiles started,_

"_Scott, I can-"Before he could finish his sentence Scott keeled over, falling backwards with an audible 'thump'. Derek looked up at his boyfriend and said,_

"_Well, you wanted him to find out."_

**Awwww ****snap. ****I ****did.****I ****went ****there!**

**I****'****m ****gonna ****try ****to ****get ****that ****posted ****soon, ****but ****you ****know ****how ****that ****crazy ****thing ****called '****life' ****likes ****to ****throw ****a ****giant ****monkey ****wrench ****in ****your ****plans ****sometimes****…****so ****we****'****ll ****see.**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	10. Well, that was awkward

**Hey guys. Jeez, Shot #10….this is crazy. When I first got the idea for this story I have no idea you guys would respond to it like this. If I did, I would've written it A LONG time ago!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, that was awkward." By Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles knew that Derek was up to something. He stoles Stiles' phone as soon as they came into the house and was busy typing away on it for a few minutes. When he finally handed it back there was no evidence of what he had done. Stiles knew he could've easily found out, but then Derek's mouth was on his neck, teeth nibbling gently and Stiles knew the promise that action held.<p>

His phone lay forgotten on his desk as the couple moved to the bed. As they kissed Stiles moved to flip them so that he straddled Derek's lap. The werewolf smirked and allowed his usually submissive mate to have his moment of dominance.

As Stiles straddled Derek's lap, his hands started pulled up the wolf's shirt. When it was almost completely off his bedroom door flew open. His best friend of 16 years stood in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth agape, looking like he was about to pass out. Lifting himself off of Derek slightly, Stiles started,

"Scott, I can-"Before he could finish his sentence Scott keeled over, falling backwards with an audible 'thump'. Derek looked up at his boyfriend and said,

"Well, you wanted him to find out." Stiles made an exasperated face as he sighed saying,

"C'mon, help me get him up." He rolled off the wolf and walked voter to his friend's prone body, struggling under his weight. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled the other Beta up, dragging him over to the computer chair in the corner of the room.

After he was unceremoniously dumped the wolf and Stiles sat back on his bed. Sitting Indian style facing the passed out teen Derek draped himself across his boyfriend, head resting in his lap. Stiles' fingers started weaving through the dark hair, creating a low groan of appreciation from the werewolf.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Scott started stirring again. His eyes fluttered and his heartbeat sped as he said,

"God Stiles, I just had the weirdest dream. You and Derek were-"His eyes opened and as he took in the scene in from of him he stuttered out,

"I…I, uh, what?" Stiles smirked at his friend's confusion before saying,

"Well Scott. I'm Stiles, your best friend of about 16 years, and that's Derek, your wolfie mentor of about three months, and we're dating." Scott's mouth fell open again as he sputtered,

"Is he…forcing you to do this? Be with him I mean?" Stiles laughed before saying,

"Uh, no. If anything I sort of threw myself at him." Scott's mouth closed as he said,

"Uh, what? When, how….WHY!" Stiles laughed and his hand moved to trace Derek's cheek softly. The wolf turned his head and pressed a delicate kiss to the teen's palm. Scott didn't miss it, and his eyes flashed as he growled menacingly. Derek's head snapped up and he snarled, eyes flashing blue as he showed Scott where he belonged on the totem pole of their messed up little pack.

The younger Beta's eyes dropped to the floor and changed back. Stiles started talking as though he didn't just witness a dominance display from the wolves.

"So, let's see. What- well, I'm gay, Derek's gay…who can resist me? When- three weeks, four days and a few hours. How- personally I don't think you _wanna_ know how, but, uh yeah. Why? Honestly, I have no idea why I like him to tell you the truth. But I do, and that's enough for me." Scott's mouth was still wide as he said,

"Seriously? I mean, if you had to pick someone to date you couldn't have picked someone whose ass I could kick? I mean, I can't even hold a candle to Derek in a training session, how would I actually kick his ass?" Stiles got a chuckle out of that, and so did Derek. Scott still looked uncomfortable as he continued,

"Why didn't you guys tell me? Didn't you think I'd eventually find out?" Derek answered this time, shrugging and responding,

"What just happened to you? You got pissed at the affection between me, another wolf, and Stiles, your pack mate. For me, not telling you was for Stiles' own safety. If I hadn't done anything just then you would've phased, and probably hurt Stiles, or worse. Don't even try to deny it, because you know that I'm right." Scott looked down and nodded. Stiles shook his head and gave Derek a look before saying,

"Look, I know it's a big shock, but you've get to understand. Please, don't hate me." Scott's head shot up and he stuttered,

"Hate you? How in the world could I hate you? You're like my brother Stiles." The quirky teen smiled and said,

"Well, I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't like me after you found out that I was…well, you, know; gay." Scott's eyes shone with hurt as he said,

"Listen here Stiles. I honestly don't care who you like, or like to sleep with. Sure, I think its a little bit weird that you chose Derek of all people, but I could _never_, and I do mean never; hate you for something like that." Stiles smiled at his best friend and then said suddenly,

"Why did you even come over? We weren't supposed to meet up until later." Derek got very twitchy all of a sudden and said,

"Okay, well now that that's all settled, Scott can go home and we can do what we were doing." As he was talking Scott pulled his phone out and started pressing buttons, handing it to Stiles and saying,

"I got this text from your phone, so I came over." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed as he read the text message to himself that had been sent from his phone:

_Hey. Really need to talk to you. Come over ASAP._

Stiles looked from the message that he clearly didn't send to the werewolf across from him to the werewolf next to him and growled,

"Scott, go. I will talk to you later. Derek, a word please." Scott smirked and Derek gulped lightly. As soon as the younger Beta left his room Stiles had the older male on his back, arms pinned over his head.

Sucking and nipping on the skin of his neck Stiles growled,

"You sent him a text message?" Derek whined and whimpered out,

"You wouldn't have. I was just taking initiative." Sucking a dark red mark into the wolf's skin he whispered,

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm, yes, I accept this answer :] Who doesn't love hot Alpha-y Stiles? I have a feeling Derek's gonna be walking funny tomorrow…or not. Maybe. Lol. Sorry about the wait, but this one was slightly painful to right at some points….like teeth pulling painful. <strong>

**But it's up, and that's what matters, right? RIGHT? Whatever. Leave me a review to let me know. Whatever you feel like saying; loved it, hated it, whatever-ed it. **

**Also, I know I've said it…like a lot, but no one either a) has good ideas, or b) cares that much, but I'd love and appreciate some ideas/requests for Shots. I will take them and try to make them work to the best of my ability.**

**But uh, yeah.**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **


	11. I smell?

**So, yeah. Thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm happy that some of you gave me suggestions, which I plan on taking to make something out of! Hope you all like Shot#11!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I smell?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was sitting on his bed, playing Angry Birds intently when his window slid open. It was becoming such a regular occurrence that it barely fazed him anymore. His werewolf sidled along his body, sniffing lightly at the teen and smiling.<p>

When Stiles felt stubble scratch the skin of his neck lightly as well as the wolf's nose press against the skin of his neck he turned and said,

"Can I help you with something?" Derek growled low in his throat before saying,

"Yeah. You can tell me why you have that Danny kids scent all over you and all over your room." He mouthed at Stiles' neck, teeth nipping lightly as he spoke. Stiles tried, and failed, to keep the quiver out of his voice as he spoke,

"Well, me and Danny are lab partners. You know that. He came over earlier to work on our project. No big deal." Derek growled softly and said,

"I don't like it when he comes over. You smell like him; I don't like that." Stiles turned and sighed saying,

"What exactly does he make me smell like? And what do I smell like regularly?" The wolf pushed Stiles down to hover over him before saying,

"You smell like the sky…and how fresh it is after it rains….and pure, unadulterated innocence. Whenever _Danny_," he spat the name out like a bad piece of pizza, "comes over you smell like sweat, _his_ arousal, and stale beer. It's quite disgusting, truth be told." His kissed his way to Stiles lips before sniffing lightly and growling out,

"And sometimes, when we do _this_," he gestured to their bodies, "you smell like lust. In the purest, most concentrated form. It's maddening, and completely distracting." Stiles smirked and gasped out,

"How the hell can I smell like innocence after some of the things we've done?" Derek smacked him lightly and said,

"Not sexual innocence you idiot. Regular innocence. The way you're always so bright and happy. How you always think the best in people. I love it." Stiles smiled and made grabby hands at the wolf. Derek rolled his eyes, but acquiesced, allowing the teen to cuddle up with him.

Tracing patterns on his younger mates back Derek sighed and said softly,

"What do I smell like? To you I mean?" Stiles smirked and nuzzled his face into the werewolf's neck before sighing and saying softly,

"Like the forest, wood smoke, and some kind of earthy scent. Whatever it is its pretty awesome." Derek rubbed his hands along Stiles' body, inhaling again and saying,

"And I love the way you smell after we're together. Our scents blend and it smells…" He was at a loss for words, uncommon for the brooding werewolf. He groaned softly and whispered heatedly,

"You smell like my mate. It lets other wolves know that you've been claimed. That you're _mine_." As he spoke he nuzzled the bite mark he'd left on Stiles' neck the first time they'd been together.

Stiles pulled him up and kissed him softly. Pulling away he said slightly breathlessly,

"And they smell me on you too, right? And they know that just like I am yours, _you_ are _mine_. Right?" Derek nodded and Stiles smirked, continuing,

"Good." Derek smiled and moved their bodies so that they were spooning.

The teen sighed happily and pulled Derek's arm around his midsection, smiling lightly when he felt the wolf inhale deeply and nose the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness to the max. Sorry its short, but hey, whadda you gonna do? <strong>

**Also, I wanna send a shout out to Dereksgirl24. They gave me an awesome idea for a shot and that will be the next one, so keep your eyes peeled for it!**

**And don't forget, even though I've got other requests I might pick yours and write it! So leave me one in a review, or PM me!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	12. Shot 12

**So, yeah Shot #12. Honestly, I am completely and utterly astounded by the love and reviews I have received from this story. Every time I see a review alert in my email it makes me smile, and then the words you guys write make me smile even wider. Thank you all so much. Honestly, without you this story wouldn't be possible.**

**And PS. I couldn't think of a title for this, so as of right now it's simply Shot #12 If you wanna leave an idea for the title put it in a review. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Shot #12" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles and Derek had been dating for about two weeks. The werewolf wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't happy, because he was. Stiles was, without a fraction of a doubt, the most annoying person he'd ever had the displeasure to know. But at the same time Derek was crazy about him.<p>

Everything about the teen set him on fire. And he wanted to share everything with him. His parents had told him that. That the person he chose to be mated with would be his better half, and make him happy. And he was; happier then he'd been in years. Pulling on his jacket he sent a text message to Stiles' phone,

_Picking you up in a few. Bring swimsuit._

He laughed to himself as he pictured the puzzled look that would no doubt be on Stiles' face as he tried to figure out what the message meant.

Even though they'd been dating for alittle while Derek hadn't shown the teen where he lived. Where he really lived that is. Beacon Hills was extremely gullible in the fact that the entire population was under the impression that he lived in the burned out shell of his former house.

He didn't.

He had a house in a nice development outside of Beacon Hills. It was a single story, small but functional. For reasons unknown to him the little house, more like ground level apartment, cost him a mini fortune to pay insurance and mortgage for every month.

That wasn't an issue for him either. The Hale family had been around for quite a while, and in that amount of time they had accumulated a vast collection of valuables and riches. Derek left them in the bank to collect insurance, and when all was said and done and accounted for they added up to over a couple million dollars.

So not only did he have a nice house (apartment), but a small fortune. Needless to say Derek didn't want for much…except for Stiles to know everything and anything he wanted to know about him.

The house he lived in was slightly secluded. It was surrounded by trees, with an underground pool in the back, surrounded by a stone patio.

As he was walking out to his car his phone buzzed and he smiled when he read Stiles text message,

_ok? _

He smirked and started driving to the teen's house. When he got there Stiles was sitting on the front step, small knapsack on his back. Derek assumed that it held his swimsuit. When he got into the car, before Derek even had a chance to say anything Stiles leaned over and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. It was sweet, and chaste, with Derek pulling away after only a moment and saying,

"Well, hello to you too." Stiles laughed and smiled when Derek's thumb traced a pattern on his cheek and said,

Hey. Where are we going?" The werewolf smirked and said,

"I can't tell you. It'd ruin the surprise." Stiles sighed and continued,

"Why do I need a bathing suit? I'm not sure if you noticed, but it's fall and kinda chilly out." Derek rolled his eyes and started driving. He drove out of Beacon Hills, to a few towns over. When they got to the restaurant where Derek had placed the order for food he parked and told Stiles,

"Wait in the car. I'll be right back." The teen pouted and crossed his arms but nodded, sitting where he was. Derek went in and picked up the food, carrying it out and putting it in the trunk. Stiles was being more fidgety then usual when he got in the car and he whined,

"C'mon Derek! I'm hungry, and impatient; not a good combination." The wolf shot him a look, effectively silencing the twitchy teen. They drove in silence, until they reached Derek's house. Stiles had a confused look on his face as he got out saying,

"Why are we here? Oh my God. You didn't kill the owners to use their house, did you?" Derek rolled his eyes this time and held out his free hand saying,

"No Stiles. I live here. Now, c'mon. The food's getting cold." Stiles' mouth dropped as he took Derek's hand and said,

"You live here? I thought you lived in your house in the woods." Opening the front door the wolf replied,

"Yeah, Beacon Hills is pretty gullible." Stiles looked around the house after the wolf let them in. He tossed his sweater shirt on the couch along with his bag and walked around the living room. He practically started salivating at the TV set up on the wall. It was huge. Along with an impressive collection of games, gaming systems, and various stereos, it all combined to make an amazing man cave-esque room.

Derek chuckled at hi boyfriend and said,

"Are you done? Can we eat now, or do you want to sit here and ogle my living room for the next few hours?" At the first mention of food Stiles perked and followed Derek into the kitchen, where he sat at the table. Derek placed the containers of food on the table and plates, watching as the teen took helpings of everything that had been ordered.

They ate for almost twenty minutes, making small talk in between bites, until they were both fully and sated. Stiles yawned and Derek smirked as he said,

"Don't get all sleepy on me now. Go put your swimsuit on, and meet me in the back." Stiles rolled his eyes and grumbled about, 'stupid werewolves with their hidden, but totally awesome houses.' Derek rolled his eyes and called out,

"You know I can hear you, right?" Stiles just grunted in return, and Derek could hear the shuffling of clothes. Sighing he walked to his room and pulled his own suit on, pulling a t-shirt on as well.

Walking out back he flipped on the lights and the heater for the pool. He placed his towel on the ground and pulled his t-shirt off, diving into the pool smoothly. When he resurfaced Stiles was standing in the doorway, watching him with an almost predatory stare.

Smirking lightly he pushed his wet hair out of his face and made a 'come hither' motion with his hand. Stiles smiled widely and pulled his shirt off and jumped in the pool near Derek. When the teen finally resurfaced he paddled over to the wolf and said,

"So, I was thinking. Best. Date. Ever." Derek smirked and smiled fully when Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, and legs around his waist, supporting himself on the hard body. His fingertips teased their way into Derek's hair as he came closer, skin sliding along the wolf's.

Derek glanced at the teen and slid his hands along Stiles' back softly, pulling him closer. Finally the met in the middle, lips sliding along one another, soft moans and low groans coming from both of them. Their lips moved together for a few minutes, Derek only stopping when he felt two things; Stiles simultaneously shiver and his legs tighten around his waist.

Pulling back he looked at his boyfriend and saw that he was starting to shiver more, and said softly,

"C'mon. It's too cold for the human to be out here." Stiles glared but said nothing, allowing Derek to pull him along in the water to the steps and wrap him in a towel like he was a small child. They walked into the house together, and Derek directed Stiles to the bathroom saying,

"Take a shower. You'll warm up and you won't smell like chlorine." Stiles nodded and Derek watched the teen walk away. He went into his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt for himself and Stiles.

He left one pair in the bathroom for the teen and changed himself, putting the food away and sitting on the couch, flicking through his TV channels absentmindedly.

After about ten minutes Stiles came in, still slightly damp, but warmer and with a light red tint in his cheeks from the water. Derek inhaled deeply when the teen snuggled up to him on the couch and smile lightly. He smelled like the wolf, having used his body wash and shampoo.

Leaning down he pulled Stiles' lips into a kiss, smiling when the teen melted into it instantly. He wrapped an arm around Stiles and sighed, happy and content with the boy; at peace for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness. Lol. I hoped you all liked it, especially you Dereksgirl24!<strong>

**Read, review, request. Please. Lol**

**Ummm, yeah that's about it.**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	13. You're WHAT?

**Hey you guys! So, Shot # 13, otherwise known as the shot where Stiles convinces his father that Derek isn't a fugitive, and also simultaneously tells him he's dating an ex-alleged serial killer.**

**Somehow I have a feeling that it's not gonna go over so well with the Sheriff.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're WHAT!"<em>

* * *

><p>It was about three months into Derek and Stiles' relationship that Derek asked him. They were laying on the teen's bed, each absorbed in their own activity; Stiles was playing on his phone, Derek was reading a book. Looking up for the page he was on the wolf said,<p>

"Stiles, when are you gonna tell your dad that we're dating?" The quirky teen looked up and replied,

"Uh, I don't know. Probably after me and Scott convince him that you're not a wackado serial killer." Derek narrowed his eyes and growled,

"Oh right, I kinda forgot about that. You know, how you guys made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Stiles put his phone down and shot the werewolf a look before saying,

"First of all, I don't appreciate that 'you guys' comment. I didn't hop on that bandwagon when Scott said those things. Secondly, I'm gonna work my magic on my dad; you know, being a total suck up and all that good stuff, and get Scott over here so that we can plead your case. You're welcome." Derek blinked before smiling and suddenly Stiles was pressed against his mattress, Derek's hard body over his.

Kissing the boy's neck he growled happily saying,

"Such a good mate." Stiles shuddered and smiled when Derek kissed him again, harder, and with more passion. He moaned low in his throat, because he knew what a kiss like that meant; what it promised

* * *

><p>The next day, Saturday, Stiles woke up later then he usually would. Derek had thoroughly tired him out the previous night, and he was up alittle bit too late. Sighing he pulled himself up and called Scott's cell.<p>

"_Hey, __what__'__s __up __Stiles?__"_ The quirky teen sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans as he said,

"Nothing much. But, uh, you need to come over tonight. We need to convince my dad that Derek didn't try to kill everyone in the school, and that he didn't kill any of the other people. And don't ask me why, because you already know why. And if you don't come over I will personally drive to your house and kick your little werewolf ass." Scott laughed and said,

"_Okay __Stiles. __I__'__ll __be __over __in __like __ten __minutes. __Do __you __need __me __to __bring __anything?__"_ Stiles' mouth dropped at his friend's willingness to help and said,

"Uh yeah. Can you go to the bakery in town and pick up the cake I ordered? It's under Stiles, so just bring it with you. It's his favorite, so don't eat any of it." Scott laughed and said,

"_Alright. __I__'__ll __see __you __in __a __few.__"_ They hung up and Stiles nodded, surprised at the ease of the conversation he just had. Pulling on a clean t-short he ran downstairs. He had about an hour to make his dad's favorite dinner. Steak and mashed potatoes.

He pulled two steaks out of the freezer and plopped them on the grill, listening to them sizzle. Going into the pantry he pulled out a box of instant potatoes, and started measuring tings out for them. It wasn't cheating if his dad really liked them, was it?

About ten minutes after Scott came through the front door, holding the bakery box, and sniffing the air lightly. Smiling he said,

"Please dear God, Stiles. Tell me that one of those steaks is for us. Please." Stiles shrugged and said,

"Maybe. I he wants it we can't have it. I'm turning the 'suck up' gage all the way to maximum tonight." Scott glared but put the cake in the fridge and said,

"What can I do to help?" Stiles directed Scott to mix the potatoes, and by them time they were putting them on the plate with the steak his father's car was pulling into the driveway. Stiles and Scott both sat at the table and when the Sheriff came in Stiles said,

"Hey dad, we need to talk to you about something." His dad made a suspicious face until he smelled the food, in which case he sat and started eating with gusto.

After he was finished Stiles said,

"So Dad. We have something we need to talk to you about." His father looked up and said,

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" Stiles threw his hands up and said,

"No! Why do you always think I'm getting some girl pregnant? If that was the case then I would've fathered half or Beacon Hills by now, Jesus. I wanted to talk to you, and so did Scott, about Derek Hale." The Sheriff perked at this, looking at his son and his friend before saying,

"What about him? Do you have a lead Stiles? Hale just disappeared about four months ago, and we don't know where he's gone." Stiles looked at Scott and bit his lip shrugging and saying,

"Actually we kinda wanted to tell you something. Do you remember how we told the cops that it was Derek who killed the janitor and all those people a few months ago? Well, uh, we, uh, we lied. It wasn't Derek. We don't know who it was." The Sheriff's mouth dropped open and he rubbed a hand over his forehead saying,

"Why are you guys telling me this? Why would you lie in the first place about something so serious?" Scott looked over at Stiles and said,

"Well Mr. Stilinski, I really didn't like Derek at the time. Neither of us did, and we just didn't want him around. So we blamed it on him." The Sheriff made a face and said,

"Why should I believe what you two are telling me? Two seventeen year old boys just think they're gonna lie about an alleged serial killer? It doesn't add up." Stiles shrugged and said,

"Didn't the doctors at the station do autopsy's? What kind of DNA was found on the bodies? Animal I'm gonna guess. Not sure if anyone else has noticed, but Derek Hale isn't an animal." Scott snorted into his elbow but shut up when Stiles shot him a pointed glare.

The Sheriff folded his hands under his chin and said,

"What brought this about? It's been nearly three months since those murders happened. Why wouldn't you tell us then?" Stiles looked at Scott before taking a deep breath and mumbeling something underhis breath extremely quickly. Scott looked at his friend and shook his head as his father scratched his head for a moment before saying,

"Stiles I have no clue what you just said." Stiles sighed and breathed in before repeating slower and louder,

"Because we've been helping him for the past few months, cause we felt bad about falsely turning him in." The Sheriff's mouth dropped open as he said,

"So you two helped an alleged fugitive not only resist capture, but you've been harboring him and helping him along the way? You realize that makes you an accessory to murder, right?" Scott and Stiles looked from one another to the man sitting in front of them before Stiles said in a soft voice,

"Well, accessory to _alleged_ murder. He never got convicted." The Sheriff shot him and look and Stiles looked down before continuing,

"Since you guys don't have any proof, you can't technically arrest him, can you? What if he came in and talked with you guys? Could he get cleared of all the charges?" Sheriff Stilinski nodded and said,

"Hypothetically, yes. But that's a _very_ big hypothetically. If you two got him to come in and talk to me, then we could clear this whole mess up, and he would be free to go on about his life; normally, and no longer a fugitive from the law." Stiles grinned broadly and hugged his dad saying,

"Thanks dad! You have no idea what this means to me—I mean uh, to Derek. I'm sure he'll be relieved to not be on the run anymore." The Sheriff nodded and pushed away from the table, going upstairs and leaving Scott and Stiles to themselves. Stiles threw his arms up and said,

"Yes! Oh my God, Derek is gonna be so happy. This is awesome." Scott nodded and sniffed the air lightly saying,

"Oh, well, I gotta go. You know, I have, uh, stuff." Stiles looked at his best friend with questioning eyes as he bolted out the back door of Stiles' kitchen. Shrugging he walked up to his room, shutting the door softly as he walked inside. When he fell back onto his bed instead of soft blankets and pillows it was hard muscle and smooth skin.

Turning and inhaling slightly Stiles smiled when the werewolf growled happily and nosed the teen's exposed neck, sucking and biting gently. Trying to form a coherent thought while Derek was doing that was difficult so Stiles pushed off the wolf and rested his chin on his hands saying,

"How much of that did you hear?" Derek grinned wolfishly before his eyes glowed red and he growled happily,

"Enough. Such a good mate to me." He leaned up and nipped the teen's collarbone, reattaching their lips in the process. Stiles smirked down at him and kissed back, pulling away and saying,

"So, step one: convince my dad that you're not an apeshit crazy murderer; check. Step two; get dad to convince Beacon Hills that you're not an apeshit crazy murderer. Step three; tell dad that you and I are dating." Derek smiled and kissed Stiles saying,

"What did I do to deserve someone as awesome as you?" Stiles shrugged and said,

"I don't know. What did I do to get someone as amazingly sexy as you?" Derek smirked and when Stiles nosed his neck he pulled away and said,

"No. Sleep for you Stiles. School tomorrow." Stiles' eyebrows pulled together as he said,

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Derek pulled Stiles close to his body and said,

"Because, you've done a lot for me tonight. You need your rest." Stiles nodded and laid his head on Derek's chest and listened to the reassuring sound of the werewolf's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Stiles got home from school he walked through the door and into the kitchen. He almost fell on the floor when he saw Derek and his father sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and laughing slightly.<p>

Pulling his backpack off and putting in on a chair he looked from his boyfriend to his father and said,

"Uh, what's going on? Dad?" The Sheriff looked at Stiles and then Derek and said,

"Nothing much son. Just me and Derek going over some things. He's officially off the wanted list. Stiles here explained what him and Scott did at the school three months ago. Everything's all cleared up now." Stiles held up a hand and said,

"Actually, that was Scott. I wasn't in that." Derek and his father both laughed before Derek held up his hand and said,

"I'm glad we had this talk Sheriff. Thank you for listening to my side of the story." His father stood and shook the werewolf's hand before saying,

"Yeah, I'm glad too. See you around son." He walked to the front hall with Derek and Stiles walked him out. His father was watching from the living room window so they couldn't do anything. Stiles smirked and looked through the wolf's window as he said,

"So, when are we gonna announce that we're dating?" Derek shook his head and said,

"You should probably tell him that you like guys first. It would probably make it a little bit easier." Stiles thought about it for a moment and leaned toward Derek saying,

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do…" Derek smirked when the teen told him his plan.

Two days after the police department had cleared Derek Hale of all charges Stiles sat down at his dining room table with his father for a serious talk. The Sheriff sat and watched his son fiddle with his thumbs and said,

"Christ Stiles, you're bouncing up and down. What is it?" Biting his lip Stiles looked at his dad and stuttered out,

"U-u-u-umm, well you know how you're always going on about me getting some girl p-pregnant?" His father's eyes widened as he stood and shouted,

"YOU WHAT! Who is she? You—you got her-" Stiles stood too and said,

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO. That came out wrong. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about me getting a girl pregnant….ever." The Sheriff had a look of confusion as he replied,

"What are you talking about now?" Stiles took a deep breath before looking his father straight in the eye and whispering,

"I'm gay." The Sheriff looked at his son for a moment before saying,

"What?" Stiles rubbed his hands over his buzz cut before repeating himself,

"I'm gay. I like guys. They appeal visually to me. I like me-" His father cut him off saying,

"Why didn't you tell me sooner son?" Stiles made a face and his dad continued,

"Yeah, I kinda figured. But I'm glad you told me. It was your decision to make, and I'm glad you did." Stiles felt tears well in his eyes and he hugged his father saying,

"Thank you Dad. It really means a lot to me that you're okay with it, it really does." The Sheriff nodded and said,

"How couldn't I be? It's who you are. You can't change it, and if I didn't accept it then there'd be something wrong with me." Stiles smiled broadly and pulled back, going into the living room to sit on the couch and wait for the next stage of the plan he and Derek had devised.

After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang, and his father went to answer the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see Derek standing there, leather jacket over a crisp white button down shirt. Making a face the Sheriff said,

"What can I do for you Mr. Hale? You've already been cleared of all charges; you've no reason to be here." Derek smirked and said,

"Well Sheriff Stilinski I came to ask something of you actually. And I promise that it has nothing to do with my legal status." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well, alright Derek. What is it?" Derek took a deep breath and said in a sure, steady voice,

"I want to ask for your permission to take your son, Stiles, out on a date." The Sheriff stood still for a moment before he shouted,

"WHAT! GENIM STILINSKI, YOU GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Stiles knew he was in deep shit; his dad never used his real name unless he was in trouble. Sheepishly he walked over to the front door, seeing his dad and Derek. His father looked as though he was going to have a heart attack, Derek look calm and collected as could be.

Playing off an innocent face Stiles looked at his father and said,

"Uh, hey dad. What's up?" His father's eye twitched as he said,

"'What's up'? What's up? Derek here just asked me for permission to take you out on a date, that's 'what's up'!" Derek smiled and Stiles almost choked on a laugh as he said,

"Okay then, what's the big deal?" His father glared and ground out,

"The problem is that he is an ex-fugitive. No son of mine is going to date an ex-fugitive." Stiles narrowed his eyes and pulled himself to his full height, which wasn't all to impressive, but whatever. Looking his dad straight in the eye he said surely,

"Dad. I'm going to be 17 in less than two months. I'm almost an adult. If you don't start letting me make my own decisions how will I do it when I'm at college, or somewhere where you can't come with me?" His father gaped for a moment and Stiles continued,

"I want to go out with him. He's 20, that's less than four years between us, and it's completely legal. You can't stop me from going out with him." The Sheriff glared at Derek for a moment before saying lowly,

"If you live under my roof then you follow my rules. And you will _not_ see him if you live here." Stiles jutted his chin out and said,

"Then I guess I'm moving to Scott's house. I'll pack my bags." He and his father had a stare down for about a minute until his father looked down.

Pulling his son into the dining room he said,

"I just don't want you to get hurt. He's older, he's got expectations." Stiles rolled his eyes and said,

"Dad, I'm a 16 year old boy. _I__'__ve_ got expectations too. Honestly, I don't see the problem here." His father stared at him for a moment before nodding, and allowing Stiles to lead the way to the front hall.

Derek was still standing there, patient as ever, and acting as though he hadn't heard everything they just said. The Sheriff sighed and said,

"First, some ground rules. He has a curfew; 9 on a school night, 11 on a weekend. You are not allowed to spend the night…_ever_. When we are in the house and I am in the vicinity there will be no inappropriate touching, on either end of the relationship. If you're in his room the door has to be open. And whenever you go out I want a phone call telling me where you are and what you'll be doing. Got it?" Stiles looked at Derek and they both nodded.

The Sheriff pointed to the door and sighed saying,

"Now go on your date before I change my mind." Stiles grinned and pulled his dad into a quick hug before bounding out the door with Derek. As they drove Derek turned to his younger mate and said,

"Not gonna lie, but hearing you stand up to your father made me slightly turned on." Stiles raised an eyebrow and his hand moved to Derek's upper thigh, perilously close to his groin. Faster than he could blink the Camaro was pulled over on the side of the road, and Derek was dragging him into the backseat.

The werewolf growled lightly as he pulled Stiles on top of his body and ground out,

"Hearing you, going Alpha, it was hot." Stiles smirked into the kiss they were sharing and said,

"I guess I was born to be an Alpha." Derek nipped at his neck lightly and said,

"Not just any Alpha. _My_ Alpha." He almost cooed the last part and Stiles felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Passionately claiming the wolf's mouth with his he moved his hands down to Derek's belt, thoroughly intent on showing him just who the Alpha was around here.

* * *

><p><strong>So, longest one-shot ever. It's over 3100. That's my excuse for the lateness…is anyone buying it? Nope? Crap -.-<strong>

**So, I hope everyone liked this, review for me, and I'll try and get one up soon! It's a personal favorite of mine….let's just say that it involves shirtless massages, cuddling, and a frustrated Sheriff =D **

**Sounds like a party to me! **

**Read, review, request :]**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	14. That bad, huh?

**Hey guys. I'm so happy that you all liked the last shot, and I'm seriously amazed that people like this story. Honestly I didn't think it would be this big when I started it! **

**I hope everyone likes Shot #14!**

* * *

><p>"<em>That bad, huh?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Derek was sitting on Stiles' bed, waiting for the teen to come home from lacrosse practice at the high school. He was reading a random book he had picked up from the floor, his legs spread out on the bed, his back against the headboard.<p>

After about twenty minutes he heard Stiles' Jeep pull up in the driveway and the door slam shut.

He couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up at the thought of seeing his mate, and was soon making an effort to keep himself seated on the bed.

The teen walked up the stairs slowly, and thumped into his room, with a miserable look on his face. Trying to look nonchalant Derek looked up and said,

"Hey babe. How was practice?" Stiles groaned and fell on the bed, draping himself across Derek's lap and moaning softly. Smiling sympathetically Derek put the book down and said,

"That bad, huh?" Stiles shook his head and said,

"You don't know that half of it." The wolf smiled and said,

"So why don't you tell me about it?" The teen shook his head and mumbled,

"Can't, too sore." Derek smiled and nudged his boyfriend to roll on his stomach, pulling his shirt off on the way down. Stiles sighed, but consented, propping his head up on a pillow.

Derek straddled his hips and placed his hands on Stiles' spine. The werewolf's hands were unnaturally warm, and felt amazing on Stiles' overworked muscles. Derek kneaded his boyfriend's skin softly as he said,

"So, what happened today?" Sighing softly Stiles said,

"Well, school was okay. I took a test in chemistry which I probably failed." Sliding his hands up the teen's shoulders Derek said,

"I could always tutor you." Laughing Stiles said,

"Yeah, I don't think that would work. We'd never get anything done. Oh, God, there. Ah, yeah that feels amazing." Derek smirked and pressed his fingers down harder, feeling the tightness in the muscles of Stiles' lower back, and appreciating the low keen his boyfriend made.

He sighed and continued,

"And then lacrosse practice was shitty. I got out a little bit late, and Coach made me run laps. 17 to be exact. One for 'each second I was late.' That's what he said. And _then_ I got put in goal, which in and of itself is a punishment. Everyone got to pelt balls at me! And Jackson, cause he's a total douche-face kept on getting back in line. And he throws the hardest, next to Scott, so it wasn't fun." Derek felt a growl rumble though his chest and his eyes flash red as he said,

"Do you want me to deal with him? He won't do it again when I'm finished with him." The werewolf calmed when he felt Stiles shake his head and say,

"It's cool. Scott and Danny gave him the low down." He made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat and cried,

"Jesus Christ Der. Were you a masseuse in a past life or something?" The Alpha smirked and said,

"Uh, no. I'm just amazing I guess." Stiles laughed and rolled his back up saying,

"Alright, that's enough of that. Get offa me, you big oaf." There wolf chuckled and moved off, pulling his shirt off on the way down and throwing it to the floor.

The shorter man sighed and moved closer to his older boyfriend, smiling when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Stiles sighed happily and placed a hand on Derek's bare midsection, rubbing small circles on the warm skin. Hearing the werewolf's hum of appreciation he continued upwards until he was at a stubble covered cheek, rubbing it softly.

Derek moved his face down and connected their lips, liking the way Stiles melted into the kiss so willingly. They pulled away and Stiles wrapped himself in Derek's warm embrace, turning so that they lay on their sides together, and letting his boyfriend's natural heat seep into him.

He heard Derek sigh softly and say,

"Your dad's home." Rolling his eyes and making a face he knew the wolf couldn't see Stiles said,

"So? He must've seen your car. He obviously knows you're here. He doesn't care that much anymore, you know that." Derek made a noise before saying,

"Yeah, but he doesn't really appreciate me being here, you know _that_." Derek had been cleared of all charges for almost four months. _Officially_ Derek and Stiles had been dating for about four months. _Unofficially_ it was closer to seven.

His father complained minimally nowadays whenever Derek was over, but he still shot the werewolf dirty looks whenever he got the chance.

Even Stiles, with his meager human hearing, could hear the displeasure in his father's footsteps as he walked up the stairs. He was stomping, because he knew that his son's boyfriend was at their house.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder and watched as his father poked his head around the doorframe. With a scowl he said,

"Hey Stiles. I'm ordering a pizza, okay?" Stiles gave a thumbs up and Derek turned his head saying,

"Hello Mr. Stilinski." The Sheriff scowled deeper at having to address Stiles' boyfriend directly as he said,

"Hi Derek. It should be about twenty minutes, okay?" Stiles nodded and after his father had stomped back downstairs he nuzzled his face into Derek's neck murmuring,

"He still hates you." Chuckling lightly Derek responded,

"Yeah, but less every time I'm over. He's just going to figure out that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." The werewolf pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' bare shoulder before starting to hum lowly. The shorter teen couldn't help the yawns that bubbled up; the ones he'd been stifling.

Being a human was hard enough, but being in a werewolf pack made it even more exhausting. Put that together with school, lacrosse, and copious amounts of sex, you've got a recipe for an extremely sleep deprived teenager.

The yawns came up and Derek rubbed his hands up and down the teen's back whispering,

"You can nap a little bit before the pizza comes. I'll wake you up." Stiles nodded, smiling sleepily. Curling his neck so that his head rested on the wolf's chest he sighed happily before softly saying,

"I love you Der-bear" The werewolf smiled happily at the pet name before pressing his lips to Stiles' forehead and saying,

"I love you too Stiles." The younger teens eyes closed as he dozed on Derek's chest, thinking about how worse things could've been in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness lol. I hope everyone liked this lol. It's probably one of my favorite one shots I've ever written lol.<strong>

**Read, review, request :D**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	15. Alpha Stiles? I like it

**Hey guys. First of all, I loved all the reviews I got from the last chapter :D They never fail to put me in a better mood, and make me smile. **

**Also, on a side note. Is anyone else insanely proud that our fandom has over 700 stories? I am, seeing as I was with it since before there **_**was**_** a category for it! Lol, I'm just happy.**

**But, uh yeah. This was a partial request from an anonymous reviewer who went by the name Black Rose, and partially some of my own idea. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alpha Stiles? I like it." by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Derek was lying on Stiles' bed, reading a book and occasionally looking up at his younger mate. Stiles was on the computer, looking up something random. Suddenly he looked up and said,<p>

"Der?" The werewolf looked up and nodded for the teen continue. Biting his lip he continued,

"You know how there are different levels of werewolf hierarchy?" The werewolf nodded saying,

"Are you going somewhere with this Stiles?" The teen nodded and continued,

"So there's the Alpha; you. Betas; Scott and Jackson. And the Omegas; me, Allison, Lydia, and Danny." Derek held up a hand before saying,

"No. Wrong. Allison is Scott's mate; therefore she has a Beta's rank. Only Lydia and Danny are Omegas." Stiles made a face before saying,

"So since I'm your mate I'm at an Alpha's rank?" Derek nodded and continued,

"The purpose of a mate having their werewolf counterparts rank is that if an Alpha has to go away for some time, or dies their mate can rule the pack in their stead. For example; I have to go to New York for a week to take care of some business. While I'm gone the pack will look to you for leadership and guidance. Whether they want to admit or not they will listen to what you say to them. They have no choice. It's like taking an order from me."

Stiles pouted when he remembered that his boyfriend had to leave for a week. The werewolf smirked and pulled Stiles on the bed, so that he was hovering over his younger mate. Nuzzling the wolf's neck Stiles said,

"A whole week? That's a long time. How am I gonna survive without you Wolfie?" Derek smirked and nibbled Stiles' earlobe lightly before growling out,

"So, I guess we'd better start making up for lost time, shouldn't we?" Stiles whimpered and nodded, turning his head and capturing Derek's lips in his.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Derek was on his way to New York, Stiles went to the Hale property, knowing there was a pack meeting that he had to attend. Pulling into the driveway he walked into the house, going into the dining room, and sitting at Derek's usual spot at the head of the table.<p>

He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like it, because he totally did. Just sitting in the chair made him feel powerful, and he could see why Derek was so good at what he did.

Slowly the pack filed in. Scott sat on Stiles' right, with Allison right next to him and Lydia next to her. Stiles' normal seat on his left hand was empty, with Jackson and then Danny sitting where they usually sat.

Scott apparently got the vibe that his friend was in charge, because he was treating him with the same silent respect he gave Derek at a pack meeting. Jackson however seemed furious. His eyes were glowing, and his nails had lengthened. Snarling slightly he said,

"Why are you sitting in the Alpha's seat? Only Derek is allowed to sit there." Stiles raised an eyebrow and said,

"Because Derek isn't here and while he's gone I'm in charge." Jackson stood angrily and growled out,

"Who died and made you Alpha? A Beta should step up and assume the role when our Alpha is gone. _You_ are human, an Omega, and have no right to think you can lead us." He had fangs by the time he was finished speaking. Stiles simply rolled his eyes and tuned to Scott, as if Jackson hadn't spoken at all, and said,

"So Scott, what's up? We haven't talked in a while." Before the Beta got the chance to answer Jackson had let out a feral roar and charged at Stiles. Both Danny and Scott leapt up to restrain him, but it wasn't necessary.

Stiles didn't realize it, but being mated with an Alpha had, over time, given him the strength and speed of an Alpha. He grabbed Jackson's arm, and shoved the Beta face first into the table, holding him there with ease.

The Beta growled, but could do nothing to make the teen move from his position. Allison and Lydia, who had been watching the whole affair take place, were both shocked and Allison turned to the other girl and motioned towards Stiles' eyes.

Instead of the soft chocolate they normally were they were now a slightly red tinged brown. It was slightly terrifying to see the red in his eyes, because he was usually the passive, calm one in their pack.

His lips lifting lightly he shoved Jackson's face into the table a little bit more before saying,

"You done Whitmore? Cause before you were annoying; now you're pissing me off." Jackson nodded, his face red with shame. Stiles nodded and shoved him away, sitting down and looking at the pack members.

Cracking his knuckles nonchalantly he looked up and said,

"So, any new business to discuss?"

* * *

><p>Finally, the week was over. Stiles was sitting in his room, almost vibrating with excitement. Derek was on his way home, and would be back soon. He couldn't contain himself.<p>

After the outburst with Jackson on the first day the rest of the week had been quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, thankfully.

Stiles moved from his desk to his bed to his hallway. When he finally went back to his room he was pleasantly surprised to see Derek climbing through his window. Dropping the bag of chips he was carrying Stiles smiled and ran at the werewolf.

Derek reacted just in time to catch the seemingly airborne teenager. Stiles wrapped his legs around the werewolf's waist and pushed his jacket off, tugging on his t-shirt as well. Derek laughed and moved so that they fell back on Stiles' bed.

Soft kisses were exchanged, both participants tasting the sweetness of reunion in the other's mouth. Then, the fierce desire they couldn't quench while they were separated came through, releasing a carnal lust that had to be satiated.

It had been a week, which was a long time in their books, so it didn't last long. Grunts and growls and moans and whimpers came from the teen's bedroom, and if he were thinking rationally Stiles would have been extremely happy that his father wasn't home to hear his son like this.

A long, low drawn out howl signified the end of their reunion, and after they collapsed on the bed together, trying to calm their racing hearts, Derek nuzzled Stiles' face and said,

"It was too long. Next time I'm taking you with me." Stiles nodded and ran his fingers through the Alpha's sweaty hair as he whispered,

"Or you could just _not_ go next time." Derek nodded and said,

"That is a very good option. I might take it next time." Stiles smiled and said,

"Good." He leaned it for a kiss, and Derek happily reciprocated. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead on his mates and continued, "Goddammit, I missed you Der."

The wolf nodded and growled softly, liking the feeling of holding his mate in his arms. Keeping his eyes closed he said,

"So, how did the pack react to you being the Alpha for a week?" Stiles shrugged and said,

"No big deal. Jackson gave me alittle bit of trouble. But I straightened him out. No big deal. You know, just doing my Alpha thing." Derek rolled his eyes and kissed Stiles' mouth before saying,

"You're only allowed to boss them around when I'm not there." Stiles pouted at that, but smirked when Derek continued, "But you _never_ have to ask to be _my_ Alpha. And that never leaves this bedroom." Stiles laughed and his laughter made an interesting movement with the way that their bodies were still connected, effectively ending that conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yes. Lol. I hope no one minded the light citrus up in here. So, I hoped you all liked it. If not, then I got nothing for you.<strong>

**Read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	16. Not all of us have werewolf healing

**Hey all. Just wanted to say thanks (again) for the amazing reviews you guys give me. They never fail to make me smile, and happy. Hope you enjoy Shot #16. 16!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Not all of us have werewolf healing you know." by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was lying on his bed, absentmindedly staring at his ceiling. He was sick, currently on day 2 of a 5 day flu he had come down with. It was horrible. His whole body ached, and he kept on sneezing and coughing.<p>

Damn school lunches. He would swear on all his Batman and Robin comics that he saw one of the lunch ladies sneeze on his chicken tenders the other day.

But what really made him tick was that no one seemed to care that he wasn't in school. That or they didn't notice. Probably they didn't notice him. Jackson and Danny had thin patience with him, Lydia never saw him anyways, and Scott and Allison probably had their tongues too far down the other's throat to see anyone else.

But where the hell was Derek? His Alpha, his mate, his goddamned _boyfriend_ was nowhere to be found, and if Stiles had to choose between the pain meds and his lover, he would have chosen Derek.

His father had quarantined him to his room, trying to make sure he didn't get anyone else sick. The teen sighed and moved to underneath his covers, burying his head in his pillows and trying to get some sleep.

Then he heard his window slid open and he peaked out, looked up with red and bleary eyes. Derek. Smiling the teen reached out and whispered,

"Der-bear." Just saying one word put an itch in his throat, and it started a coughing fit that didn't subside for a few minutes. Suddenly Derek's warm arms were around him, rubbing his back, and soothing him until the fit was over. Finally it was finished and Stiles leaned up to nuzzle Derek's warm chest and whisper,

"You'll get sick Der." The werewolf scoffed before laying down and pulling Stiles close as he said,

"No Stiles. Werewolves don't get sick, remember? The pack's been really worried about you. They were freaking out when you didn't show up to school. You haven't been answering any of the calls or texts." Stiles looked sheepish as he said,

"Well, my phone's been off. Sorry Wolfie." Derek shook his head before saying softly,

"It's okay Stiles. You just had us all worried. Me especially. Now, since your Dad is at work, and the pack is at school I'm taking care of you. Do you have any medicine to take?" Stiles pointed to his bedside table with the pill bottle on it. Derek picked it up and read the label, pulling out two tablets and handing them to the teen with water before saying,

"Take these, and try to sleep alittle bit. I'll be back in a few, okay?" Stiles nodded and downed the medicine, burying his face in his blankets. Before Derek had even left the room his was snoring softly.

* * *

><p>Derek returned almost an hour later, armed with Kleenex, cough drops, cough syrup, eye drops, and chicken noodle soup. The kinda with the little alphabet letters in it; because (and even though he would never admit it to <em>anyone<em>) he knew that was the kind Stiles liked.

He had pulled Stiles computer chair up and was sitting next to the sleeping teen, waiting for him to wake up. About ten minutes passed, but eventually he did.

His eyes were too bright, and his nose was red, and he kept on snuffling, but Derek would be damned if it didn't make him a whole lot more adorable. He yawned and looked over at Derek, smiling when he saw the soup in his boyfriend's hands.

Taking it and slurping it down he smiled. It soothed his throat and warmed his stomach. When he was finished Derek took his bowl and put it on the desk across the room before lying next to Stiles and holding him close. He was warmer than usual, almost at Derek's normal temperature, but the werewolf knew that wasn't a good thing.

Stiles hummed happily before snuggling further into Derek's warmth and snuffling lightly. Derek laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to the human's temple before joking,

"Humans are such fragile creatures." Stiles glared up at the Alpha before grumbling,

"Not all of us have werewolf healing you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh. Cuteness. So, I'm in love with everyone who reviews, and I'm hoping you're all in love with me as well. So I'm hoping that you won't mind if I rant alittle bit, cause I'm pissed.<strong>

**This is to the anonymous reviewer who didn't have the balls (or ovaries, whichever gender you identify with) to put a name on their comment, or review with their penname. Cause if they did I would've saved you all the trouble of reading this.**

**You sir, or madam, obviously don't get the concept of a FANfiction (emphasis on the FAN) story. This story, it's concepts, are mine. I could say the sky is purple and that Derek eats butterflies and cotton candy and shits out rainbows. **

**I have said it before, and I will continue to say it; I have neither the time, nor the patience for flames, and the people who write them. Because, here's the beautiful thing; YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS STORY. I refuse to clog my review panel and email inbox with comments that are snarky, rude and just plain disrespectful.**

**Okay, I'm finished. Sorry to everyone who read that. You know who you are, person that I'm talking about. **

**So, read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	17. Kittens, puppies, and werewolves, oh my!

**Hey all. So, holy poop nuggets. Over 160 reviews. That's crazy, and I want to thank all of you readers, and reviewers. Even the silent ones who simply read it and favorite, I want to thank you too. It means so much to me that you like what I write :D Okay, enough rambling. Shot#17! **

**PS, this is set when Stiles is like, 20. And Derbear is 24ish. So they have their own place and fun stuff like that. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Kittens, puppies and werewolves, oh my!"<em>

* * *

><p>"No Stiles. We've already signed the papers for the dog. That's what we're getting; a <em>dog<em>." Derek huffed impatiently. Stiles gave him a pouty face as he pulled a small brown and black and white fur ball out of the cage at the animal shelter.

It meowed softly and Derek could smell its fear of the werewolf in front of it. He shook his head and repeated,

"No. Absolutely not. I do not want, and we are not getting, a _cat_." Stiles scowled at his werewolf and said,

"Well I didn't hop on the bandwagon to get Zeus, but we got him, didn't we?" He shot a pointed look to the dog sitting next to Derek. Their Rottweiler mix looked up at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked up at the small kitten. Derek narrowed his eyes and said,

"Are you telling me you don't want the dog that we picked out?" Stiles sighed and said,

"No Derek. But, c'mon. He's a dog. I think you're slightly biased." The werewolf's nostrils flared as he said,

"Where did you even find it?" Stiles smiled brightly as he replied,

"Scott called me when he found out that we were coming in to pick up Zeus today. A cat had kittens, and they all got adopted except for her. I'm gonna name her Molly." Derek watched his boyfriend look at the small ball of fluff in his hands with tender eyes, and couldn't help the softness that entered his own gaze. Still scowling he said,

"Fine. We can get it…._her_." Stiles grinned and flung his arm around Derek before giving him a chaste, but passionate kiss. The kitten, which had become sandwiched between their bodies, gave a quiet _meow_ and started pawing at Stiles chest.

The shorter male laughed and snuggled the kitten to his chest as they walked to the registration table. The animal shelter had no problem letting them take the kitten home that day. She had already been weaned from her mother, and had all her shots and vaccinations.

The ride home was quiet, with two new heartbeats in the car for Derek to get adjusted to hearing. When they finally got back to their apartment Stiles set Molly on the couch, going into the kitchen and clanking things around.

Zeus stretched languidly, and walked around the living room once, sniffing lightly, before going over to the couch and leaping up onto it. He snuffled the kitten, and when it gave a silent meow his big, pink tongue came out and nearly engulfed it in a gentle lick. Molly looked at the dog with green eyes and licked his wet nose softly.

Derek watched the exchange and chuckled lightly, watching as Stiles came in with a small saucer of warmed milk. He picked up Molly and cradled her on his chest, allowing her to lap the milk from the plate. Derek sighed and sat next to Stiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and flipping the TV on with the other hand. As they settled Zeus moved and laid his head in Derek lap lightly.

The werewolf smiled, at ease with their new family members.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks passed quickly, between Derek working and Stiles going to school. One Tuesday they were lounging in bed, happy that they could spend some alone time together for the first time in a while.<p>

Stiles lifted his head off Derek's chest for a moment to glance at the clock and jumped up saying,

"Shit! I told Leah I would study with her at 4. I've got to go. I'll be back in a few hours!" Derek nodded and grunted concomitantly, simply shutting his eyes and attempting to let sleep wash over him

Turns out that fate is a sadistic, ironic bitch who likes to bite you in the ass when you least expect it.

As he was falling asleep Derek heard soft footfalls enter the bedroom, and without opening his eyes knew it was Molly; Zeus was a hulking dog, and made a lot of noise when he moved around.

Cracking an eye he watched as Molly jumped up onto the bed, meowing softly and nudging his side with her paws. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore her until her moved up to his neck, licking it lightly. Opening his eyes fully he said exasperatedly,

"My God, what do you want!" She simply meowed again and pawed lihtly at his skin, trying to climb up. He sighed and reached down, picking her up gently and awkwardly cradeling her on his chest. Being a dog person he had no clue what to do, but Molly knew exactly what she was doing.

The cat curled up in the center of his chest, closed her eyes and started purring like a motorboat. The werewolf sighed and reached up, petting her softly and letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Stiles pulled into the driveway. His study session had gone well, and now he couldn't wait to go inside, and sleep. Walking in he called out,<p>

"Derek? Der, where are you?" He checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, even the garage. The werewolf was nowhere to be found. Scratching his head lightly Stiles walked to their bedroom. What he saw had his eyes popped open and his mouth on the floor.

Derek; his werewolf, dog loving boyfriend, was curled up on their bed, around a _cat_. Their cat.

Stiles almost fell over, but silently pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures, mumbling,

"Oh yeah. Facebook profile picture, and total blackmail material right here."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawh.<strong>**Cuteness****lol.****I****wanna****say****thanks****to****everyone****who****reviewed****the****last****chapter,****especially****one****…****..****twilightmecrazii.****16****reviews****in****my****email****inbox****today.****16!**

**Also, I'm working on a shot that was requested by a few people, about a game of 20 questions between the pack. I'll try and get it up soonish, but I'm not promising anything!**

**Read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**

**P.S. I'm in the GSA at my school, and obviously if you're reading this you adore, or tolerate, gay/same sex relationships. Please, go to youtube and type in "It's Time" in the search bar. It is possibly one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I just think that there is so much hate and destruction in our world and for closed minded people to get mad at others for loving who they choose is just wrong **

**Thanks guys.**


	18. 20 questions? Sounds like fun!

**Hey all. Just wanted to say hey, and again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. They never fail to make me smile :]**

**This is a request by TarotChild Conan for a game oh 20 questions where things go from boring to interesting, to really awkward.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>20 questions? Sounds like fun!"<em>

* * *

><p>The pack was sitting around a campfire in the clearing behind Derek's house. It was one of their rituals, a very comforting and routine thing they did. Derek was sitting at the head, with Stiles in front of him and his arms wrapped around the teen.<p>

Scott and Allison were in a similar position across the fire and Lydia was squished between Jackson and Danny. Staring into the fire and simply enjoying the pack's presence had gotten boring so Lydia twirled a perfect curl around her finger and said,

"I'm bored. Who's up for a game of 20 questions?" Derek rolled his eyes but nodded, consenting to the game. Lydia smiled and turned to Danny saying,

"Danny. Any guy here you could make out with. Who?" Danny flushed lightly before mouthing a name. Lydia smirked before saying in a very sing song voice,

"We can't here you Daniel." The tan teen looked at her with loathing eyes and said louder,

"I'd have to say Derek." Their Alpha's eyebrows raised and he shrugged saying,

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I am slightly irresistible." Stiles made a face and elbowed Derek in the ribs. The Alpha smirked and said,

"My turn. Uh, Lydia. I'm not one to eavesdrop or spy or anything, but I'm slightly curious as to why you and Allison went to Spencer's a few weeks ago and you bought a strap on." Stiles, who had been silent for some time, squawked,

"Did you use a strap on with Jackson!" The flush in the Beta's cheeks gave him the answer he was looking for. Stiles made a face and Jackson glared growling,

"Stiles. Is it true, or just a speculation, that our Alpha can make you whine and moan like a bitch in heat?" Stiles' face burned red and he buried it in Derek's chest behind him. The whole pack, even the human could practically smell the embarrassment leaking off the teen. Derek snarled at the Beta and rubbed Stiles' head as he replied,

"But Stiles can make me do those things too." Allison finally spoke up saying,

"You let Stiles top?" Scott and Jackson seemed to squirm with discomfort with the question, while Lydia, Danny and Allison waited, enraptured with the answer they were about to receive. Stiles peaked out from Derek's shirt and looked at his mate before saying,

"You'd be surprised. Mr. 'I'm the Alpha; bow down to my mighty Alpha-ness' is actually a big softie in the bed room. Unless I want it rough, which is pretty fun too." Lydia had an incredulous look on her face as she said slowly,

"Wait. Stiles _tops_?" Derek smiled and growled lightly before saying,

"Yes. Stiles can top whenever he wants. He doesn't even need to ask." Stiles turned to the Alpha and whispered,

"I don't?" Derek kissed him lightly and mumbled,

"No. Never." Stiles smiled happily before pushing Derek back and crawling over him. The girls moved back to their boyfriends, and Danny sat, feeling slightly awkward. Allison and Scott had reattached their faces, and Lydia was snuggling with Jackson.

Danny was waved over by the redhead, and he smiled, scooting his body over and lying next to Lydia. The half wolf hummed in content, pulling one of his arms around her waist.

Everyone started calming down, and started getting ready for the pack pile they knew would happen when they were all ready to sleep. As they all moved together Stiles piped up and said,

"Why is it called 20 questions if you never get to 20 questions? We only had like 7 questions. I think they should change the na-" Consecutively the whole pack, including Derek growled,

"Shut up Stiles!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha. Hope you liked it TarotChild Conan. Next one is something I came up with on my own. It includes: physical abuse, fullish wolf! Derek, and a hurting Stiles<strong>

**Read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	19. What did you do?

**Hey guys. So I just wanna say thank you all so, so much for all the love and reviews you've given me. It's amazing, and so are you. Please, keep reading!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What did you do?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles had been getting on Derek's nerve lately. Not only was it almost the full moon, which made all the werewolves agitated, but their year anniversary was also coming up. As the date was approaching Stiles seemed to be getting more and more twitchy. They were walking to Derek's house from his car and Stiles was blabbing away about something Derek didn't really care about. When the teen finally took a breath Derek snapped,<p>

"Jesus, do you ever shut up?" Stiles' face flushed and his eyes filled with hurt. Derek had turned away too quickly to see it. Passing it off and putting on an annoyed mask he said,

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died? I'm just excited for our anniversary, that's all. What's wrong with you?" Derek pinched the bridge of his nose before growling,

"Because, the last person I ever reached a year anniversary with turned out to be a psychotic bitch that killed my whole family." Stiles rolled his eyes before saying,

"That was almost seven years ago Derek. I think it's time to start moving on and get over it." The Alpha couldn't help himself. His fist flew out, catching Stiles' lower cheek and splitting his lip. As soon as he realized what he had done Derek was shocked, and ashamed of himself. He had never before struck Stiles to hurt him; maybe in play, but never in true physical violence.

The force of the blow sent Stiles to the ground, sprawled out on his back in front of the werewolf. He touched his lip lightly, and upon seeing the blood on his fingers looked at Derek with wide and shocked eyes.

Derek himself was at a loss for words, barely breathing as Stiles picked himself up and walked away. The werewolf had picked the teen up earlier, so Stiles had to walk himself home.

The wolf felt rage build inside. At himself. The wolf in him wanted to run after Stiles, lick his wounds, reassure and comfort his mate; apologize for the horrible thing he had done.

Instead he stalked inside, and sat on his couch.

* * *

><p>Nearly three days passed, and Derek hadn't seen hide or hair of the teen. It wasn't like he expected to.<p>

That day of the full moon finally arrived, and around 5 o'clock Scott ran into the clearing that surrounded the Hale house. Snarling the Beta walked up to the Alpha and growled,

"What did you do? Stiles hasn't been answering any of my calls or text messages, and he hasn't been in school. What did you do?" Derek scowled before trying to walk away while saying,

"It's none of your business. Leave it." Scott snarled and stepped in front of the Alpha growling out,

"Listen here Derek. He's been _my_ best friend a hell of a lot longer than he's been _your_ mate. I don't care if you're my Alpha, I will hunt you down and kill you if you ever hurt him again." Thankfully Jackson pulled into the clearing with Lydia just then, breaking the tension between the two wolves.

When the moon rose over the forest and the pack allowed their wolf counterparts run free Derek's wolf wanted one thing; it's mate. And it wanted it _now_.

He ran without thinking, until he was at Stiles' house. Jumping up to his window, still a wolf, he crawled into the teen's bedroom. Stiles was sound asleep, curled around a pillow. Derek growled lightly; it should've been him that the unconscious teen was curled up with.

He stalked closer and whined when he saw the large, blotchy purple bruise stretching across Stiles' lower face and his scabbed lower lip. Derek heaved his body onto the bed next to Stiles, squeezing his massive bulk next to the sleeping teenager.

Unconsciously the teen nuzzled his dark fur, weaving his fingers through lightly. He sighed before his eyes fluttered open, taking in the werewolf next to him. With very blank eyes he turned from Derek, showing his back to the wolf.

Derek whimpered and shifted down to his human form, wrapping an arm around the waist of the body next to him, nuzzling Stiles' shoulder softly. Whimpers came from his throat as his inner wolf pined for its mate's forgiveness. Derek would do anything. He was the Alpha, yes, but he would go belly up metaphorically and literally if it meant Sties would forgive him.

He licked Stiles' neck and whispered,

"Stiles. Please." The teen turned again in his arms to face him. The bruise and split lip were taunting Derek. He whined again and licked Stiles' face, his inner animal wanting to soothe and comfort its mate. Stiles let him do it, watching with very blank eyes. Derek finished licking and caressed the side of Stiles face softly. Stiles shifted himself slightly before whispering,

"Why? Why would you do that?" Derek whined low in his throat and whimpered out,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. You just said something that I don't want to do. I can't just forget what happened; I never will. But that doesn't excuse what I did, and I'm sorry." Stiles shrugged and Derek continued pitifully,

"You can be furious, or not want me anymore, but please. The indifference is killing me. Please, say something. _Anything_." Stiles sighed and said,

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? That we can pretend this never happened? I want to forgive you, and I'm sure I will, I just don't know when. No matter what either of us does, this happened. It won't go away." He was silent for a moment before he continued,

"And how could you say that I couldn't want you anymore? That's ridiculous. Sure, I think you're kinda an asshole right now. But in time we'll get over this." Derek nodded and Stiles slowly put his arms around Derek's chest and placed his head in the crook of his neck.

Derek sighed, happy that there was hope and promptly started licking and nuzzling Stiles' shoulder, neck and face, the wolf trying to show his mate that he was wanted and loved and protected.

* * *

><p><strong>Longish for you guys. Sorry about the physical abuse (even if it was 'accidental') That's some heavy stuff you guys. But, uh, yeah.<strong>

**Next shot is a request by lowlifetheory It's called _Possessive Much?_**

**It's gonna be pretty awesome, if I don't say so myself!**

**Read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	20. Possessive Much?

**Hey all. So, holy crap. Over 200 reviews. I honestly don't know how I would do this without all of you and your support. This story is made possible by me, for typing it, and by you guys, for giving me love, reviews, and ideas :] enjoy Shot #20!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Possessive Much?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was sitting in his math class, one of the only ones he didn't have with Scott, since he was in advanced and Scott was in general. The door opened and a tall, lanky teenager with dark hair and pale skin entered with the principal. Walking to the front of the classroom he said,<p>

"Class, this is David Harriagan. He's a new student from New York. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome." The teacher, Ms. Robertson, smiled when the man walked out and said,

"David, you'll fit in just fine, don't worry. You can take the open seat behind Stiles. Stiles, could you raise your hand please?" The quirky teen in the back of the room gave a slight hand raise, and watched the new boy walk and sit behind.

When class only had about five minutes left in it David poked Stiles in the back and said,

"Could you look at my schedule and help me find my next class?" Stiles nodded and looked down at the schedule. It was basically his own, but with an art class instead of computers. Handing the paper back to David Stiles said,

"You've got my classes. Except for art. So you can just follow me. I've got to stop at my locker on the way first." David nodded and when the bell rang he followed Stiles to his locker.

While the teen was adjusting his books David wolf-whistled and said,

"Damn, they make them fine here." Stiles looked up, but saw only Scott and Jackson walking towards them. His eyes widened and he said,

"You like guys?" David nodded and Stiles continued,

"You're the third person, myself included that will admit that openly. There's about ten closeted kids in the school, but only me, Danny, and I guess you will say it…..unless you're not, you know, _out_." David shook his head and said,

"Nah, I've been out for about two years. And seriously, why have you not looked at those two? They're hot." Stiles made a face and said,

"Uh, ew. Scott is my best friend, who has a girlfriend, and Jackson is a douche who also has a girlfriend. Ugh, why would you give me that mental image?" David laughed and snapped his fingers saying,

"Damn. I was hoping I'd get lucky this year." Stiles shrugged and Scott and Jackson finally made it over to his locker. Jackson gave David his signature, 'I-know-and-you-know-that-I'm-better-then-you,-so-let's-stop-pretending' look that Stiles knew all too well. Scott smiled warmly and said,

"Hey Stiles. Who's this?" David held out his hand saying,

"David Harriagan. Just moved here from New York. Nice to meet you." Scott nodded and Jackson raised his eyebrows at David's hand when it was presented to him. The other Beta elbowed him in the ribs non so subtly until he took the hand offered to him.

Jackson took it shook it slightly before letting go and shaking his hand as though it was dirty. David made a face and Scott said,

"Where'd you move from David?" The new teen stuck his hands in his pockets and said,

"New York City. My dad's an engineer, so he makes us move around alot. I've been to 5 schools in the past 3 years. It kinda sucks, but I've made a lot of friends. You should see my Facebook friends list." Scott laughed at that and said,

"That's pretty funny. You should hang out with us sometime. You seem really cool." Stiles sighed and ooked at his watch saying,

"C'mon David. We'd better get to Anatomy. See you guys later." The two wolves nodded and walked off. When they were far enough away that they couldn't be heard Jackson turned to Scott and said,

"I don't like that kid. Something about him smells _off_. It's not right. And did you see the way he was looking at Stiles? If Derek found out he'd have a total shit-fit." Scott rolled his eyes and said,

"Please Jackson. He's a pretty nice guy. And I'm happy that Stiles has other friends besides us. He shouldn't always be dependent on the pack for friendship. And David seems relly cool. Just leave it, and don't be a dick to him, okay?" Jackson glared, but nodded, showng submission to the other Beta by agreeing to what he wanted.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew by for the pack. Stiles' friendship with David was continually growing, much to Jackson's dislike, and everyone's else like. The Beta didn;t like the human. Everytime he was around Stiles his scent went odd, and it didn't sit well with Jackson; not one bit. Even though Stiles was annoying as shit he was still pack, and Jackson protected and cared about his pack.<p>

Everyone else, Derek included, had grown to like David. Sometimes he would hang out with them, only on non-werewolf occasions though, like bowling, or hanging out at Stiles' house.

One day David came over Stiles' house to or on their history project. The pack was doing their own thing, so it was just Stiles and David. The quirky teen was sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop, while David was sprawled acorss his bed, reading a textbook. Sighing the teen got up, and walked over to Stiles. Appraising the sitting teen lightly he placed his hands on Stiles'shoulders. The teen tensed, until the hands started kneading lightly, in which case he stood and said,

"Whoa. What're you doing?" David smiled and said,

"I thought it was kind of obvious. I mean, you're gay, I'm gay. We both have mutal interests, we both seem to like each other. I don't see the problem here." Stiles shook his head saying,

"No David. You're awesome, youreally are, but I don't like you like that. I'm sory if I lead you on or something, But, uh, no." David narrowed his eyes and his hand shot out, cupping Siles' neck and bringing their faces close. Then, his lips were on the other's hot and insistent. They moved roughly, trying to make Stiles move with them. When Stiles opened his mouth to try and pull away and tell the kid to go fuck himself a hot, slippery tongue was shoved into his mouth.

Someting pulled David off of Stiles, and a hard body crouched protectively in front of then teen. Derek. He must've been watching from outside. He growled, and said to David, who was picking himself up off the floor,

"'t come back to this house, and stay away from him." David glared at the pissed off werewolf and said,

"Why? He's a free person. You don't own him." Derek growled and stood saying,

"You;re right, I don't own him; but that doesn't mean he isn't _mine_." Then he puled Stiles to him, and their mouths connected. There was no hesitation in the teen's kiss this time. His hands fisted Derek's hair and his tongue came out to greet the wolf's. David scoffed and picked up his bag saying,

"Whatever. I guess I won't be seeing you Stiles." Stiles didn't acknowledge the other teens talking, allowing him to find his own way out while Derek shoved him onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when they were finished Stiles was resting his head on Derek's chest and lightly tracing patterns on the skin. Sighing he said,<p>

"God, I feel so stupid. I can't believe I let that hapen. I'm so sor-" Derek's mouth was on his, in a soft kiss then. Pulling away the werewolf said,

"Don't apologize for that tool. He's a creep, and you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not angry with you. But I almost tore him to pieces when I saw him kiss you." Siles humed lightly and smiled when Derek dropped a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled and curled up more with his werewolf, relishing the warmth and comfort he gave off.

* * *

><p><strong>Le sigh. This was long, and slightly annoying to write. I hope you liked it lowlifetheory! Next one wil be something. I'm not sure yet, but I'll get there. Don't worry. Leave me some more requests, and I'll get them written for you!<strong>

**Read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **


	21. This is gonna be so bad

**hey all. Just wanted to say hey, and of course, thanks for all the love and reviews you all give me! This is a slight continuation to Shot#3, Protector. I promised I'd bring that shady, strange Beta back, and here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>"This is gonna be so bad." by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was walking into Derek's house. The Alpha wasn't home, but Stiles knew he wouldn't be soon, so he was planning on waiting for him. Sighing he pulled out his keys and fumbled with them, trying to open the door. They fell to the ground and his cold fingers struggled to pick them up. When he bent down to grasp them a pair of hands grasped his hips.<p>

They were strong, and Stiles thought they belonged to his mate. Smiling he said,

"I've been waiting for you Wolfie." He heard a growl behind him and suddenly he was whipped around. The touch was too rough, and the human instantly knew something was wrong. He glanced up into ice blue eyes, and he knew it wasn't his wolf. Derek had red eyes. The wolf in front of him smirked, fangs poking over his lips.

Holding the teen tightly he smirked and growled,

"Hello there. Happy to see me again?" The last thing going through Stiles' mind as the wolf's clawed fist came toward him was,

_Shit, this is gonna be so bad._

* * *

><p>When he came to, possibly hours later, he was restrained, and sitting on the ground in front of a fire. Blinking softly he shook his head and looked around. The strange wolf wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Stiles started tugging at the ropes that bound his wrists. A chilling laugh stopped him, and he looked across the fire at his captor.<p>

The eyes were the same as Derek's used to be, but they held none of the wolf's compassion, or love for the teen; instead they held malice, and a cruel recognition of the fact that the werewolf had won.

Smirking evilly the werewolf said,

"Now, you don't want to get away, do you? If you run, I can't be responsible for my actions; but you know that." Stiles kept as still as he could, silently begging for the pack to show up and rescue him. The wolf stood and stalked over smirking as he said,

"Such a pretty human you are. I can see why the wolves around here like you. But do they know that I marked you first?" One of his claws trailed down Stiles' chest, ripping his shirt open and tearing the fabric off the human's body.

The claw marks from the first time he had ever encountered the wolf were still stark against his pale chest. They wouldn't go away. Stiles was ashamed of them; he had let another werewolf mark him that wasn't his mate. Derek, of course, didn't blame him in the slightest, and didn't care about the marks.

The wolf ran a hand over them, and in a mocking way said,

"You look so pretty with them. I might just have to make some more. What do you think?" Stiles shook his head, too afraid of the werewolf to actually speak. A clawed hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up as the wolf said,

"You wanna tell me your name? I usually make it a point to get to know my pets before I start playing with them." Stiles didn't open his mouth, opting for looking right past the werewolf to the tress beyond. The wolf scowled and raised his arm, backhanding the teen across his face, leaving a red mark as well as leaving a scratch from his claws.

Without his hands for balance Stiles fell over into the dirt, only able to watch, and wait as the werewolf rifled through his jean pockets. Pulling out the teen's wallet he looked at the driver's license and said,

"Genim Stilinski. Huh. That's an odd name. Well Genim, my name is Robert. It's very nice to meet you." Stiles still said nothing, staring blankly at the trees across from him and trying to not look like much of a threat.

Robert pulled him up by his shoulders and turned his head saying,

"Now that we're well acquainted how about we play a game? I'm going to untie you, and give you….mhmmm, a four and a half minute head start. Let's see how long you can go this time. You lasted a little longer then they usually do thewhen we last played, until that other wolf got in the way. It doesn't matter; no one knows you're out here, so no one is coming this time." Stiles' heartbeat accelerated and when Robert sliced through the bonds holding him down he completely threw everything he knew about werewolves out the window and bolted away from the campfire.

Derek had prepared his mate for situations like this. If he was ever getting chased by a werewolf he was taught to criss-cross his scent all over, so as to confuse the wolf chasing him and buy some time to escape.

He ran until his legs felt like jelly and his lungs were burning. In the distance he heard a feral howl, and that spurred him on. When he finally collapsed against a tree he tried to calm his racing heart so that it wouldn't stand out so much.

Sitting there for almost five minutes he heard a growl coming from about thirty feet to his left. Trying to control his breathing he turned to look. Instead of the bright blue eyes he was currently horrified of, he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He could've cried with relief. Derek had found him.

Pulling himself up he jogged toward the dark furry shape, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was almost fifteen feet away from his werewolf when something heavy and hot landed on his back, making him fall to the forest floor.

His breath whooshed out and he tried to keep himself still as the wolf on top of him sniffed down the column of his neck and back. A low growl emanated from deep within Robert's chest as he snarled out,

"The boy is mine." Derek's hackles rose as a growl tore from within his throat. His eyes glowed even brighter, if possible, and he stood on his hind legs, pulling himself up to his full height, almost eight feet when he was in Alpha mode.

He roared, massive jaws opening and exposing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. Robert dug his claws into Stiles' back as he roared right back. Derek jumped at the Beta, carefully dislodging him from Stiles without hurting the terrified teen. Then, he didn't give a shit what he did to the other wolf, so long as he paid for hurting his mate.

Stiles took a breath before flipping himself over and watching the two wolves battle. Derek as a Beta had kicked Robert's ass with relative ease, and with him as an Alpha the fight wasn't even fair. Using his massive upper body he flung the Beta against a tree, watching as the wolf slide to the ground and laid there; unmoving.

The Alpha huffed at the prone figure, turning and dropping back to all fours as he crawled back to Stiles. There was a low crooning noise that built in the back of his throat as he shuffled closer to the fallen teen.

Stiles could've kissed the werewolf for being there at that exact moment. He pulled himself up so he was leaning on his elbows when he saw Robert get up and move forward. Stiles gritted his teeth and pushed himself up all the way, past Derek's body so he could stand between him and the other wolf.

Robert snarled and a clawed fist came at his head, hitting his temple and knocking him to the ground. The last thing he heard before the darkness overcame him was a horrible snarling sound, fleshy ripping and warm, soft arms wrapping around him with Derek's voice saying,

"You're gonna be okay Stiles. I promise."

* * *

><p>When Stiles awoke it was to a hard body pressed against his back and a warm tongue laving on his shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly and turning his head he saw Derek laying behind him, arm draped across his waist and his mouth on his shoulder.<p>

The wolf growled low in his throat when Stiles turned to him and whispered,

"I'm sorry Stiles. So sorry." The teens shook his head, but winced. He was still sore from his ordeal. Clearing his throat lightly he said,

"No. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It was _him_. _He_ did this, not you. You saved me." Derek crooned and whispered,

"When I got back from the store I smelled you and him. And I smelled your fear. I thought….I thought I'd lost you. I went crazy. I shifted, and went completely animal. I was barely me anymore. All I could think was 'Find Stiles. Bring him home safe.' I sent Scott and Jackson out to find you too." He paused and pressed his face in the hollow of Stiles' neck before continuing,

"I must've run for hours. We were almost in Canada by the time I smelled you strong enough to know you were in the area. I smelled you in a criss crossing pattern, and I was proud. I knew you'd remembered what I'd taught you. And I heard your heartbeat by a tree. You were trying so hard to calm it, and then you saw me too." He licked up Stiles' neck to his face and nuzzled him whispering,

"Then he jumped on you and spoke to me, and I lost it completely. I almost killed him at first. But then I thought about you, and I couldn't wait to check if you were okay any longer. I needed to know. But then you got up, and put yourself between him and me. The funny thing was that you were trying to protect _me_. And then he hit you, and I lost it. After you went down I killed him. I couldn't stop myself. But you're safe now. And that's what matters." Stiles nodded and pulled Derek's mouth to his, kissing him softly.

Derek pulled away first saying lowly,

"You're too sore right now. We can't do anything else. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist before nuzzling his face into the crook of the werewolf's neck. The wolf ran his hands up and down the teen's bare back, kissing his forehead softly as he whispered,

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you Stiles, I honestly don't." Stiles simply sighed and shut his eyes, trying to wash the horrible events of the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Goddammit. That was long. Do you know why I do it? I do it for you! Yes, you. <strong>

**I hope you liked it, I know it's been like 2 weeks since I updated, but this one didn't want to get written for like a week until yesterday, when it all of a sudden came to me.**

**Robert is a creeper, but we shan't be seeing him again, because he's dead. Sorry. **

**But I'm doing a request next one by LowLifeTheory. It's got: Camaros, snappy werewolves, sulking Stiles' and hot make up make out.**

**Review, and as always leave me ideas. I am kinda running out and running on almost only requests. So if you want this to keep up please, leave me something….no seriously, anything.**

**Read, review, request**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **


	22. Please DerBear?

**Hey all. I just want to thank you guys, as always, for the love and support you all give me :] You are the reason this collection of shots is as good as I hope it is ;]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Der-bear?" by Dragonryder94<em>

* * *

><p>It was one of those lazy sunny afternoons when Derek and Stiles were hanging out together in Stiles' room. The spastic teen was reading a chapter in his dreaded chemistry textbook when he remembered that he needed to get groceries for the week.<p>

Turning to Derek he said,

"Der, can you drive me to the store? I need to get food for my house." The werewolf looked up, scowled, and then looked back down, saying,

"Drive yourself. You've got a license." Stiles huffed but got up, going over to his dresser to pick up his Jeep's keys. Derek's keys were right next to it, distinguishable by the small wolf key chain Stiles had given him.

Smirking lightly Stiles picked them up, pocketing them as Derek shot up and pinned him to the dresser, growling lightly,

"What do you think you're doing?" Stiles looked up at the wolf and said,

"I'm going to the store. What are _you_ doing?" Derek scowled and said,

"You are not driving my car. Period." Stiles glared and thought,

_Okay, two can play this game._

Smirking lightly he held up the keys as he said,

"Either I get to drive the car to the store, or you don't get any of this sweet ass tonight." Derek made a face and then nodded curtly saying,

"I'll be in the passenger's seat, and you will drive 5 miles under the speed limit at all times." Stiles nodded and smiled brightly at his win.

Derek walked downstairs and was waiting by the passenger side when Stiles got out. Even seeing the car made Stiles smile. It was sex on wheels. Literally; he and Derek had hooked up numerous times _in_ and _on_ the car.

Derek scowled at Stiles' expression as he slid into the passenger seat, but didn't have a bonified freak out until Stiles opened the door. Twitching slightly he growled,

"I swear to God Stiles. If you drive my car the way you drive that piece of shit Jeep I will fuck you so hard you won't walk right for days." Stiles gasped and looked at his Jeep saying,

"How dare you say that about Ruthie when she can hear you! He didn't mean it baby!" He yelled over at the Jeep, as if it could really hear him. Sliding into the car he turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway.

As they were driving down the road Stiles reached for the radio and was met with a slap of the hand and Derek saying,

"No radio. No distractions." The teen rolled his eyes but consented, keeping both hands and eyes on the road for the sake of the werewolf in the passenger seat.

He took a turn and Derek inhaled sharply and turned to him growling,

"Watch your corners! Goddammit Stiles, come on! This is an expensive car. Don't mess it up because you don't know how to drive properly." Stiles set his mouth in a line, and tried not to sulk. He knew he would never be as fast, or strong, or be able to smell as much, or see as far as Derek and the other wolves, but he liked to think he was a fairly decent driver.

He'd never been in an accident, and he had a good record. There was no reason for Derek to be so irrational, other than his own issues, which Stiles wasn't even going to attempt to unravel.

And other then that he'd always expected to get put down by the people in his class; they'd never really accepted him, by Jackson, who'd never even started liking him even though he was a wolf now, maybe even Scott, who was given to his own bouts of douchiness every now and then.

But Derek was supposed to always be there for him. He was supposed to raise Stiles up and put him on the tallest pedestal he could find; and then decide it wasn't high enough and make it taller.

He sighed heavily, and followed Derek's instructions, going at least 5 miles below the speed limit, and taking the turns wider then he normally would.

Derek didn't seem to give him any indication that he'd noticed a change, and when they finally got to the store Stiles placed the car in park and walked in, without his boyfriend.

It took him almost half an hour to collect everything he needed. When he came back out of the store, laden with groceries. He piled them in the trunk and slid into the passenger's seat, waiting for Derek to drive them home.

It had taken almost thirty minutes to get to the store when Stiles drove. With Derek behind the wheel it was fewer than ten. Stiles almost wanted to hit the Alpha. He got criticized for taking a turn a _little_ sharp, when Derek could sped through a _school_ zone, _and_ almost pop a curb? That was not right, and Stiles was planning on calling Derek on his bullshit.

He was quiet as he unloaded the groceries, and put them away, keeping out a bottle of coke and bag of chips for himself on the counter while he put everything else where it belonged.

Derek leaned himself against the counter and watched Stiles drink his soda and eat his snack with eyes narrowed. When it had been almost an hour since Stiles had said even one word Derek sighed and said,

"Stiles, what's wrong?" The teen didn't say anything, opting for simply walking upstairs, the wolf trailing him nervously. When he sat in his computer chair Derek shut his door and said more firmly,

"Stiles Stilinski. You haven't said anything in over an hour. What. Is. Wrong?" Stiles afforded him a small glance before looking back at his chemistry textbook. He was almost enjoying watching the werewolf squirm, that was until he remembered why he was doing it.

Derek was supposed to make him feel special, and loved, and amazing. Well today he didn't. He made Stiles feel like everyone else did; useless, and stupid. Remembering that made Stiles somber, and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. Derek sniffed the air lightly before kneeling in front of the teen and saying softly,

"Stiles? What's wrong? Please, tell me." Stiles scrubbed his face with the heel of his palm before mumbling,

"Whatyousaidmademefeeluseless,andithurt.A lot." Derek made a face and said,

"I'm sorry, but even with werewolf hearing I've got no clue what you just said. Again, slower, please?" Stiles stood and pushed Derek away saying,

"You made me feel useless and stupid earlier. Okay? I just, I get it every day from people at school, and I don't need it from you too." He threw himself down and rested his head on his pillow, sniffling slightly.

The bed dipped and he felt Derek's weight rest next to him, a soft pressure on his midsection told him he had an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned his head and saw Derek looking at him with sad, sorrowful eyes.

Moving closer Derek whispered,

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's just a car ride." Stiles snuffled before saying,

"Yeah, it's just a car ride, but what if it was something else? Like being the chief researcher for the pack, or being your mate?" Derek growled and said,

"No. It wasn't that big of a deal. And no one could ever replace you as my mate. I swear it." Stiles peeked out at him and Derek nodded, fingers moving to Stiles' chin to move it up and into a better kissing position.

Stiles still wasn't convinced as Derek rolled so that he hovered over the teen and was holding himself carefully so that Stiles wouldn't feel any of his weight.

He kissed back, reluctantly at first, but then he was into it, hands moving everywhere at once, gripping Derek to his body, and kissing with fervor that he didn't know he possessed.

Derek smirked and when they pulled away Stiles said,

"You realize you've got to make this up to me, right? I'm thinking, driving privileges to the Camaro for uh, a week." Derek groaned, but when Stiles raised an eyebrow the werewolf nodded, knowing that he had been beaten and it was better to just stop playing before he lost even more.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I'm sorry if you all are upset for me not updating for a while. But it's been….hectic….. to say the least. Sorry if the make out scene wasn't what you wanted. This one was hard to write, so I just spit it out and this is what I came up with.<strong>

**Also, I'm pimping my other fic, Why Can't I Breathe? It's rated M, cause it has smut. So if you like that sorta thing between the boys ;D go and check it out. Review it for me, and yeah. Review this too, cause I love 'em!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	23. Winter sucks

**Hey all. Sorry for not posting for a while, but I just haven't been motivated. It might have something to do with the fact that I got like, 5 reviews last chapter. I know you guys can do better, so I'm asking for more, please. **

**Anyways, this is more of a winter time fic then a Christmas fic, so I hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Winter is nature's way of saying, 'up yours'…especially in northern California."<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles was freezing. Not only did it suck that it was the dead of winter, but the fact that a snow storm had hit Beacon Hills and left the town without power made it astronomically even more horrible.<p>

His father was snowed in at the police station, so Stiles was home by himself, in a dark and cold house. He had pulled all the old blankets out of the linen closet and piled them on his bed, burrowing into the nest, and only venturing as much as his hand out to grab his cell to make a phone call.

Derek hadn't noticed the power outage at all; the house still didn't have working electricity, so it was just colder than usual out to him. Not that he was bothered by it, his body temperature was higher than a human's, so he was toasty all year round; a real pain in the summer if he was being honest about it, though.

His phone beeped, and he picked it up, happy to hear his mate's voice come through the speaker. It sounded like Stiles was shivering as he stuttered,

"_D-D-Derek? I need you to come over. Like now." _The Alpha made a face and reached for his leather jacket as he said,

"What's wrong Stiles? Are you alright?" He heard teeth chattering and Stiles grind out,

"_Yeah, I-I'm freaking aw-awesome. My power's gone out, which means no heat, which means I'm turning into a P-P-Popsicle. Please, you're a space heater. Come over." _Derek rolled his eyes and said,

"Fine. I'll be over in a few." He opened his door and a gust of snowy wind blew through his mostly reconstructed house, sending flakes everywhere in the near vicinity. He scowled; he adored the Camaro, he really did, but he knew it wouldn't make it further than five feet in the snow.

Sighing he shut the door and went into the back of the house, pulling his clothes off as he went. He shifted and jumped out into the storm, running through the snow easily, his thick fur coat protecting him from the icy winds.

It took him all of fifteen minutes to get to Stiles' house, and when he got there did he didn't bother shifting until he had pushed the back door open and was standing in the Stilinski's kitchen.

Without clothes on it was easier to notice the nip in the air as he padded through the eerily silent and freezing house. He walked upstairs and pushed Stiles door open, not seeing the teen, but hearing his heartbeat and seeing the nest of blanket move slightly on the bed.

Walking over to Stiles' dresser he pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt, going to the bed and saying,

"Stiles? Let me in the blankets." A small hole opened up and Stiles hand shot out, dragging Derek in the nest and hissing,

"Hurry up; you're letting the heat out!" Derek smirked and wrapped an arm around Stiles saying,

"You look like you've been here, bundled up, for weeks." Stiles scowled and flicked Derek on the nose lightly saying,

"Just because you never notice the shift in temperature doesn't mean the rest of us lesser beings don't either. Selfish werewolf." Derek raised an eyebrow and said teasingly,

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe I had to come to your house and warm you up. I was perfectly comfortable at my own, reading and drinking coffee." Stiles scowled and burrowed closer to the wolf saying,

"You know perfectly why you came over. If I froze to death you wouldn't get anymore Stiles. And _everyone_ knows you can't live without your Stiles." Derek made and face, but smiled whispering,

"Yeah, you got me with that one. C'mere Sti." The teenager hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Derek and moving impossibly closer to the werewolf, pressing his feet against Derek's legs. The Alpha yelped and jumped saying,

"Jesus Christ Stiles! Your feet are fucking icicles!" Stiles raised an eyebrow and replied cheekily,

"Well, maybe if you'd gotten here sooner…." Derek growled and nipped at the teen's neck lightly, smiling at the gasp he received. He growled again; a happier, softer one and said quietly,

"I'm not going anywhere Sti. Promise." The teen smiled and pressed a quick, but passionate kiss to the older man's lips, burying his face into Derek's neck and inhaling slightly.

Derek didn't go to sleep while he held his mate. He stayed up, and eventually the power came back on; the heater whirring to life and sending warm air through the house.

It didn't mean Derek was going to relinquish his hold on the teenager though.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, cute. I live in NJ, and its cold as a bitch right now, and I wish I had a sexy alpha to cuddle with and warm me up. Damn, my parents just couldn't take a hint this year for Christmas.<strong>

**Well anyways, review, please, because they make me happy. **

**Also, if you're into smut between boys check out my other story, Why Can't I Breathe? It's a human AU of Sterek, and I'm hoping to post for that sometime this week. **

**Read, review, request!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


End file.
